Daily Life of Braun's Family
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: AU. Kehidupan sehari-hari Reiner dan Annie yang sudah berstatus suami-istri. ReinerAnnie, slight ErenMika. COMPLETE.
1. Daily Life: I

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll.**

**Author note: akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin ff SnK. Sengaja pilih pair ini karena gak ada ff indo yg pair-nya Reiner x Annie. Alasan lain, Reiner sama Annie tu pasangan koplak.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~1: Good Morning, Love!~~**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Cahayanya membangunkan seorang pria yang warna rambutnya mirip cahaya matahari. Ia berguling ke sisi kanan tempat tidur dan merentangkan tangannya, berniat memeluk sosok mungil yang (seharusnya) ada di sana.

Kenapa pakai kata 'seharusnya'? Karena nyatanya, sosok mungil itu tidak ada di sana.

Tangan pria itu terjatuh dengan sia-sia. Mengetahui bahwa sosok yang dicarinya sudah tak ada, ia dengan segera menyibakkan selimut dan berjalan cepat (atau lebih tepatnya berlari) menuju dapur.

_Perfect_! Dia ada di sana.

Pria itu mendekati wanita yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan perlahan, suara langkahnya nyaris tak terdengar. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, pria itu memeluknya.

"SELAMAT PAGI, ISTRIKU TERSAYANG ANNIE!" teriaknya. Spontan, wanita yang bernama Annie tersebut langsung menendang suaminya atas alasan terkejut.

"ARGH!"

"Bisakah kau tidak megejutkanku, Reiner? Aku baru akan menyiapkan sarapan. Untukmu." Annie tersenyum sadis.

"Apa salahnya? Kita kan sudah suami-istri. Wajar kalau saling memeluk kan?" Reiner berusaha berdiri, meski kakinya masih terasa sakit karena tendangan Annie. _Dasar istri perkasa_, pikirnya.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekalmu. Sekarang, cepatlah mandi, jangan sampai terlambat ke kantor." ujar Annie mengalihkan permasalahan.

"Tapi, Annie—"

"Apa kau mau kutendang lagi, Reinerku sayang?" suara Annie terdengar manis namun mematikan. Reiner mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada orang-orang." Reiner menaikkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. Annie membatu.

"Rahasia apa?"

"Kalau kau selama ini selalu menggunakan _pad_ agar dadamu kelihatan besar." jawab Reiner santai. Sementara wajah Annie merah menahan malu.

"A-apa? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan gemetar. Reiner tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku kan suamimu. Jadi, boleh kupeluk kau?"

Annie terdiam, bimbang.

"Baiklah! Asal kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku." kata Annie tegas, walau wajahnya masih memerah.

"Oke!" Reiner segera berlari memeluk Annie dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba Annie menendangnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Reiner mengusap hidungnya yang sakit karena terantuk lantai. Ia terus menatap istrinya yang tengah memasang wajah berapi-api yang penuh kemarahan, mencari jawaban. "Kau bilang aku boleh memelukmu, kan?"

"Aku bilang memeluk, Reiner, bukan memegang dada!" katanya, sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara kakinya bersiap-siap menendang lagi.

Ah, Reiner, sepertinya kau harus belajar mengendalikan diri.

**~~2: Lunch!~~**

Reiner meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika akhirnya ia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Dia melirik jam dinding di atas pintu masuk ruangannya. Pukul dua belas tepat, waktunya istirahat makan siang. Saat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat membereskan berkas-berkasya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka. Salah satu bawahannya masuk dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai, Pak Reiner! Mau makan siang bersama? Kudengar rumah makan di sebelah enak, dan mereka mempunyai pelayan-pelayan yang cantik." ajaknya.

"Boleh juga. Tunggu aku, Eren. aku harus membereskan berkas-berkas—" kata-katanya terpotong karena ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambilnya dari tas dan melihat layar ponsel itu.

Glek!

Suara Reiner yang menelan ludah terdengar keras. Bagaimana tidak, yang menelepon ternyata Annie. Dengan tangan gemetar, Reiner pun menekan tombol dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"I-iya, Annie sayang?"

"Suamiku, jangan lupa makan bekalmu ya? Kuharap tidak melupakannya dan pergi ke rumah makan sebelah yang mempunyai pelayan-pelayan yang cantik." suara Annie terdengar manis namun mematikan. Reiner menelan ludah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ten-tentu saja, sayang. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan masakanmu." jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa—atau lebih tepatnya, senyum minta dikasihani. Dia segera menutup telepon dan mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya.

"Lho, pak? Tidak jadi makan di sebelah?" tanya Eren.

"Maaf, Eren. aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku bawa bekal." katanya. Meski begitu, Eren sebenarnya tahu apa yang menyebabkan Reiner menolak ajakannya, karena ia tadi sempat menguping pembicaraan atasannya dengan sang istri.

_Ah, Pak Reiner_, pikir Eren, _ternyata kau salah satu calon suami takut istri_.

**~~3: Beautiful Girl~~**

Reiner dan Eren sedang bersantai di lobby kantor, sedang menunggu klien. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Reiner masih asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya, dan Eren sedang menyeruput kopi susu-nya dengan santai. Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Eren yang tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan badan Reiner.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Lihat itu, Pak Reiner!" Eren menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di meja resepsionis.

"Kenapa gadis itu?" tanya Reiner.

"Anda tidak tahu? Dia Christa Lenz, bisa dibilang, primadona di sini. Julukannya adalah 'Bidadari'. Lihat wajahnya, manis sekali kan?" bisik Eren, karena takut nanti kedengaran orangnya.

Reiner menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau benar, dia cantik."

"Kalau saja dia jadi pacarku.." Eren mulai menghayal.

"Dasar kau ini." Reiner tertawa geli.

PLAAK!

"Apa?"

Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, mendadak sebuah benjolan tercipta di kepala Eren dan Reiner. Mereka mengaduh kesakitan dan melihat ke belakang, mencari sosok yang memukul barusan.

"Hai, suamiku." Annie tersenyum sadis, masih memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku datang untuk mengantar berkas-berkas pekerjaanmu yang ketinggalan."

"Hai, kekasihku Eren." kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Eren. Sama seperti Annie, dia juga masih memasang kuda-kuda. Senyum sadis juga terukir di wajahnya. "Ini aku, Mikasa. Aku ingin mendengar sekali lagi, apa yang kaukatakan barusan."

Ah,susahnya punya istri atau kekasih yang mudah cemburu dan pandai beladiri. Tampaknya kini Eren bernasib sama dengan Reiner.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: entah kenapa Zef senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngetik ini. Ngebayangin si Reiner bakalan masuk Ikatan Suami Takut Istri, dan si Annie yang cemburuan bikin Zef gregetan. Tapi Zef gak yakin ini chapter 2-nya mau dilanjutin apa enggak. Ini awalnya ditulis cuma buat iseng-iseng aja. Tapi kalau banyak dukugan, mungki bakal dilanjutin.**

**Oke, bagi yang telah membaca, mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review #puppy eye**


	2. Daily Life: II

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Mohon untuk tidak membacanya saat puasa. Anda sudah diperingatkan. Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada yang puasanya batal gara-gara baca fic ini.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~4: Take a Bath~~**

"Aku pulang." seru Reiner di ambang pintu kediaman Braun.

"Selamat datang." jawab Annie dengan ceria. Ia keluar dari dapur dengan celemek yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Mau mandi? Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan." katanya seraya mengambil tas kerja Reiner. "Baiklah." jawab Reiner. Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi sambil melepas dasi yang tadi dipakainya. Dengan cekatan, ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan segera masuk ke _bath-tub_.

"Ah~ segarnya.." katanya. Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara percikan air. Namun—

Tok..tok..tok

"Reiner, aku masuk ya?" tanya Annie setengah berteriak.

"Ya." jawab Reiner acuh tak acuh.

Annie menggeser pintu masuk kamar mandi. Reiner terbelalak. Tentu saja karena Annie tidak berbusana.

Glek.

Reiner menelan ludah dengan suara keras.

"Annie? Ap-apa-apaan! Kau—tubuhmu—" Reiner tergagap, berusaha menutup mata dengan jari-jarinya, walau ia menyisakan sedikit lubang untuk mengintip. Jujur, ia terpesona dengan tubuh Annie yang, ehm, sangat, er.. seksi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Annie yang menyadari kesalah-tingkahan Reiner, langsung angkat bicara. "Bukankah sudah biasa? Kita kan suami istri?"

_Biapun begitu, tapi tubuhmu itu seperti masih remaja! Seksi!_ pikir Reiner.

"Sini, biar kugosok punggungmu!" Annie mendekati Reiner yang masih berendam dan menggosok punggungnya. Perlahan namun pasti, hidung Reiner mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dan ternyata Annie menyadari itu. Dia menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu suaminya, agar bisa melihat hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"I—iya aku baik-baik—"

Gyut. Dada Annie menyentuh punggung besar Reiner. Darah di hidung Reiner mengalir makin banyak. Wajahnya panas. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan, dengan wajah yang—sedikit—mesum.

"Lho? Reiner? Kau kenapa? Reiner?"

Ah, Reiner. Meski kau takut padanya, namun nyatanya kau tetap luluh melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

**~~5: Porridge~~**

Saat ia mulai membuka mata, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas istrinya.

"Annie?" panggilnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Annie tersenyum senang.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya sambil bangkit duduk. Namun ketika melihat sebuah kain kompres di dahinya dan tisu di lubang hidungnya, ia mengerti. "Aku pingsan ya?"

"Ya, di kamar mandi." Jawab Annie. "Kau mimisan."

"Oh, ya, ini tidak apa-apa kok." Reiner tergagap.

Annie mendengus. "Ya sudah. Ini aku sudah buatkan bubur. Instan, sih. Soalnya badanmu agak panas kupikir kau sakit." Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. "Mau kusuapkan?"

Wajah Reiner memerah. "Ya, itu terserahmu saja." Katanya, meski dalam hati ia bersorak-sorai. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan Annie langsung menyuapkannya. Dalam hati Reiner benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai istri sepertinya.

Ia menikmati bubur itu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia kejang-kejang.

"Reiner? Apa aku menyuapkanmu terlalu banyak?" tanya Annie. Sementara Reiner megap-megap.

_Gila! Rasa apa ini? Padahal rasa masakannya kemarin begitu enak!_ seru Reiner dalam hati.

"Rasanya—ini—kau campur apa?" tanya Reiner pelan, takut kena tendangan maut istrinya. Tapi, Annie malah menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

"Padahal kemarin rasa masakanmu begitu enak." komentar Reiner.

"Yang kemarin itu diajarkan Sasha, tetangga kita. Aku tidak pandai memasak makanan instan."

APA?

"Tunggu! Bukankah masak instan itu yang paling mudah? Masa kau tidak bisa?" Reiner meyernyit. Aneh sekali wanita ini.

Annie hanya memasang wajah seperti anak anjing basah kuyup, membuat Reiner menghela napas panjang sekali.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, kuajarkan kau cara membuat makanan instan." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Annie menyunggingkan senyum. "Terimakasih." gumamnya.

**~~6: Cooking Class~~**

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya masak makanan instan itu yang paling gampang. Ikuti saja petunjuk di kemasannya."

"Aku sudah mengikuti petunjuknya." Kata Annie. "Tapi tetap saja—"

"Iya, iya. Daripada terus bicara, ayo kita mulai." Reiner menggulung lengan bajunya. "Pertama, siapkan sebungkus bubur instan, sendok, mangkuk, dan air panas."

Annie mengambil semua bahan yang diperlukan. "Begini?" tanyanya. Reiner mengangguk.

"Lalu, tuangkan bubur instan ke mangkuk, dan tambahkan 300 cc air panas."

Annie mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ia menuangkan bubur tersebut dan mengambil botol air panas, lalu menuangkan ke mangkuk tersebut. Tiba-tiba, air panas itu mengenai tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang mangkuk.

"Ah—"

"Ada apa?" tanya Reiner.

"Tidak, hanya saja," Annie menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang memerah, "tangan kananku kena air panas."

"APA?" Reiner menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan istrinya. "Ini gawat. Harus segera membasahi tangan kanan Annie.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, terimakasih, Reiner." Jawab Annie.

Mereka bertatapan sesaat. Reiner baru menyadari bahwa mereka berpegangan tangan sejak tadi. Mendadak, entah apa yang merasukinya, Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Annie.

"Reiner?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Reiner terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Annie diam saja, ia menutup mata sambil menunggu.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin memendek. Bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Mereka akan segera berciuman—

"YO! PAK REINER!"

—jika seandainya tetangga mereka tidak berteriak memanggil mereka. Reiner menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela yang mengarah ke rumah tetangga. Sasha, tetangga mereka, yang baru pulang bekerja, tengah melambai-lambai pada mereka dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa, dan sebuah kentang rebus di tangan.

"Wah, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini di dapur?" tanya Sasha. "Tadi wajah kalian hampir bersentuhan, lo." lanjutnya.

Wajah Reiner dan Annie memerah. Dasar tetangga sial. Tanpa pikir panjang, Reiner mengambil sebuah panci bekas dan melemparnya. Kena telak ke wajah Sasha.

"Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Sasha. Namun Reiner tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menutup gorden, sambil menghapal seluruh penghuni kebun binatang.

BLR—Bad Luck Reiner.

~~6,5: In Bedroom~~

Reiner berguling ke kanan, menghadap ke istrinya yang sudah tidur. Ia menghela nafas lagi, mengingat kejadian barusan. _Sial_, rutuknya.

"Maaf, ya." Kata Annie tiba-tiba. Matanya terbuka.

"Untuk apa?"

Annie _blushing_. "Ya—itu—untuk yang tadi."

Reiner tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tidak masalah kok."

Annie ikut tersenyum. Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Reiner. Tidak hanya menempelkan, ia juga melumatnya sebentar, lalu melepaskannya.

"Ap—"

"Ini balasan yang tadi." Bisik Annie. Ia lalu memeluk suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu, Reiner."

Reiner tersenyum tulus, balas memeluk istrinya. Setidaknya, hari ini berakhir dengan baik.

.

* * *

**A/N: halo, Zef disini. Terimakasih telah membaca chap 2. Pada akhirnya Zef lanjutin, selain karena banyak dukungan, juga karena Zef bosan di rumah, jadi kerjaannya cuma ngetik ff doang.**

**Entah kenapa selama ngetik chap ini Zef membayangkan Annie jadi kayak Hilda di Beelzebub (padahal bedanya jauh banget) XD.**

**Baiklah, untuk penutup (ff ini belum tamat woi!), saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa. :D  
**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Daily Life: III

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Chapter ini panjang.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 diupdate spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Zef tanggal 15 Juli.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~7: This Day~~**

Reiner meregangkan otot-otot badannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela menyilaukan matanya. Dia berguling ke kanan. Kalau di chapter 1, sosok mungil yang dicari Reiner tidak ada di sana. Tapi ini chapter 3, jelas beda dari chapter 1. Sosok mungil itu ada di sana, tertidur lelap bagaikan bayi.

Seharusnya Reiner senang, masih ada kesempatan buat meluk-meluk istrinya, namun ia malah menyernyit. Ya, tentu saja, biasanya jam segitu istrinya sudah nyaman berada di dapur, membuat sarapan ataupun bekal untuknya.

Reiner perlahan bangun. Suara decit kasur membuat Annie terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Annie." Kata Reiner sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Pagi. Maaf, aku ketiduran. Aku masih mengantuk. Kau bisa buat sarapan sendiri kan?" tanya Annie sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Yeah, bisa sih. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih ingin tidur." Kata Reiner sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia agak keberatan.

"Maaf, ya. Untuk hari ini saja." Senyum malaikat tersungging di bibir Annie, membuat Reiner luluh. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. _Yeah, tak apa-apalah. Toh, kalau cuma roti campur selai, aku juga bisa._

Secepat kilat, Reiner mencuci muka, mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam kerja, lalu membuat sarapan. Sederhana sih, hanya roti tawar di campur selai strawberry. Padahal kalau istrinya yang membuat, menunya bisa bervariasi.

Seusai sarapan, Reiner langsung menaruh segala piring-piring kotornya di tempat cucian piring dan mengambil tasnya.

"Annie, aku pergi dulu, ya!" teriaknya, namun ia hanya mendapat jawaban "Hm.." dari Annie. Dia membuka pintu sambil menarik nafas panjang. Tidak biasanya begini. Jika dia berangkat kerja, Annie pastinya akan mengantarkannya sampai di pintu depan dengan senyum cerah, atau barangkali dengan kecupan di pipi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Reiner terus memikirkan itu. Berbagai pikiran buruk berputar di otaknya. Apa mungkin Annie membenci Reiner? Ataukah ia ingin menguji kemampuan Reiner membuat sarapan? Atau.. apa sebenarnya?

Sungguh Reiner merasa amat frustasi. Apa salahnya?

Bahkan ketika sampai di kantor, dia masih lesu.

Hingga akhirnya, pukul dua belas siang, waktunya makan siang. Eren dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan atasannya itu.

"Hoi, Pak Reiner! Mau makan siang di sebelah? Kabarnya, pemilik rumah makan siang di sebelah mengharuskan semua pelayan perempuan memakai baju maid!" ajaknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Eren mendapat benjolan di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eren, jangan lupa, kau juga mengajakku." kata Mikasa tenang, masih memasang kuda-kuda, mengingatkan Reiner pada Annie.

Annie tidak menelponnya seperti kemarin.

"Pak Reiner? Anda kenapa? Lesu sekali?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ada baiknya kalau Anda makan dulu. Ayo!" Eren menarik tangan Reiner dan menariknya dengan paksa menuju ke rumah makan sebelah, diikuti Mikasa.

Singkat cerita, kini mereka bertiga telah sampai di rumah makan sebelah, yang bernama "Rumah Makan Brouse." Entah kenapa Reiner merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

Setelah memesan makanan, kedua sejoli itu langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Anda lesu sekali, Pak, ada apa?"

"Ak—"

"Anda sudah sarapan?"

"Sud—"

"Apa Pak Rivaille memberi Anda terlalu banyak tugas?"

"Tid—"

"Apa pelayan perempuan di sini kurang seksi?"

Pertanyaan Eren barusan membuat dia mendapatkan tanda cinta berupa benjolan dari kekasihnya.

"KALIAN INI BISA TENANG TIDAK SIH?" amarah Reiner meledak. Hening tercipta. Kini seluruh penghuni rumah makan terbelalak menatapnya. Eren dan Mikasa tanpa sadar saling memeluk karena terkejut, membuat beberapa orang menyorakinya.

"Anu, Pak, jika Anda ingin membuat keributan, saya menyarankan Anda segera pergi dari sini." Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Reiner menoleh. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan. Dia memakai tanda pengenal di dadanya. Reiner memicingkan mata untuk membacanya.

"Sasha Brouse, Pemilik Rumah Makan."

Tunggu, masa sih?

Reiner menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pemilik rumah makan tersebut.

Kecurigaannya terbukti. Yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah tetangganya.

"Kau—" Reiner menunjuk Sasha dengan tidak sopannya.

"Lho, anda—" Sasha balas menunjuk. Reiner memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Wajahnya agak merah—bukan karena malu, Reiner tahu itu—itu adalah bekas lemparan panci semalam.

"Anda..Pak Reiner kan?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau.. Sasha Brouse kan?"

Eren melirik Reiner dan Sasha bergantian. Ada yang aneh. Bukan cuma Reiner, tampaknya ia juga merasa familiar dengan wanita itu. Ia membongkar ingatannya sejenak.

Aha! Eren berdiri mendadak, kedua tangannya memukul meja.

"Sa—Sasha?"

Sasha mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eren, dan sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak. "E—Eren? Dan Mikasa juga?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Masa kau lupa, Reiner? Dia kan Sasha, teman sekelas kita waktu kelas satu SMA!" kata Eren.

"Yang benar saja!" Reiner terbelalak. "Jadi kau pemilik rumah makan ini?"

Sasha mengangguk. "Tak kusangka, ternyata bukan hanya rumah, bahkan tempat kerja kita juga bersebelahan."

Reiner melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia cemas sekali. Bagaimana jika wanita itu memberitahu bahwa ia habis dilempar panci bekas semalam karena mengganggu kemesraan suami-istri tetangganya?

Sejenak hening menyelimuti. Sasha yang tak tahan dengan ini segera berdehem. "Jadi, kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak di restoranku?" Sasha mengambil tempat duduk di samping Reiner, berhadapan dengan Mikasa dan Eren.

"Sebenarnya," Reiner bertopang dagu, "ada yang aneh Annie."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

"Tadi pagi ia menyuruhku membuat bekal sendiri, padahal biasanya ia yang paling semangat dalam hal masak-memasak. Lalu, tadi ia tidak meneleponku agar tidak makan di luar, padahal biasanya begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Suara jangkrik kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kita sedang membicarakan masalah rumah tanggaku, Mikasa." Jawab Reiner.

"Ada hubungannya." Sahut Mikasa. "Jadi, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Lima belas." Jawab Sasha sambil melihat jamnya.

Eren mengelus dagunya, sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak. "Tanggal lima belas? Hari ini kan hari—" perkataannya terpotong karena Mikasa menutup mulutnya.

"Hari apa?" Reiner memajukan tubuhnya ke dekat Eren.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa." Jawab Eren setelah ia berkutat melepas tangan Mikasa dari mulutnya. Reiner menyernyit. Ia baru akan menanyakannya lagi ketika pesanan datang. Reiner tahu betul bahwa Eren bukan tipe orang yang suka diajak bicara saat makan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

~oOo~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, saatnya untuk pulang. Reiner membereskan berkas-berkasnya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari menuju _lift_. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikmati masakan istrinya.

Walaupun yang menantinya di rumah tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung berteriak "Aku pulang," seperti biasa dan dengan cepat melepas sepatunya.

"Oh, Reiner, kau sudah pulang." Kata Annie, yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, aku—"

"Lapar?" Annie tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah menyiapkan mie instan di ruang makan. Makanlah."

Apa? Mie instan?

"Kau sudah bisa memasak makanan instan?" Reiner menyernyit, sedangkan Annie hanya menunjukkan senyum misterius.

"Ya, tadi Sasha datang mengajarkanku memasak instan. Dari pada mengurus itu, lebih baik sekarang kau makan. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Seru Annie sambil berlari kecil ke kamarnya, dengan tas Reiner di tangannya.

Aneh sekali. Biasanya Annie selalu menyambut Reiner dengan berbagai hidangan lezat.

Tapi ya sudahah. Daripada ia kelaparan terus. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di atas meja makan. Reiner terbelalak.

Dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung membanting pintu.

"Annie, a—"

Reiner terbelalak lagi. Di dalam kamarnya, ada sebuah meja kecil, dengan dua kursi yang diletakkan berhadapan, dan di atasnya ada berbagai hidangan lezat. Annie tersenyum senang. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam pada Reiner.

"Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku." Serunya.

Reiner memasang tampang bego penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?"

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Annie. "Maaf, ya, seharian ini aku sudah mengerjaimu."

Reiner menepuk jidatnya. Astaga. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

"Ini hadiah untukku?" tanya Reiner sambil menunjuk kotak hitam di tangan kanan Annie.

"Ya. Silakan dibuka."

Reiner membuka tutup kotak hitam tersebut. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah dasi berwarna biru gelap. Di baliknya, ada tulisan ARB—bukan Abu Rizal Bakri, tapi singkatan dari Annie dan Reiner Braun.

"Kemarin aku mencarinya bersama Mikasa." Katanya. "Anggaplah sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah mengerjaimu seharian ini."

Reiner tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, sekarang ayo kita makan hidangannya."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan romantis, persis seperti yang selama ini diharapkan Reiner.

**~~8: Rencana Reuni~~**

Keromantisan malam itu terganggu oleh bunyi ketukan pintu. Annie baru akan membuka pintu ketika Reiner menghalanginya. "Biar aku saja."

Secepat kilat, ia berjalan menuju pintu, sambil merutuki siapapun yang mengganggu saat-saat romantisnya dengan Annie.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut dikuncir berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tetangga mereka, Sasha Brouse.

"Kau lagi. Maumu apa sih?" Reiner benar-benar muak. Kenapa orang ini selalu mengganggu saat-saat romantisnya?

"Aku maumemberitahumu bahwa besok malam ada reuni SMA Shiganshina angkatan ke 104. Pukul enam sore, di gedung SMA. Datang ya."

Reiner menyernyit. "Jam segitu aku masih bekerja."

"Minta izin saja sama atasanmu." Jawab Sasha singkat. "Jangan lupa, ya. Ajak Annie juga." Dengan santai Sasha langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, membuat Reiner menghela napas panjang.

"Reuni ya?" gumamnya sambil menutup pintu. "Sepertinya menarik juga."

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: yeah! Seperti bacaan di atas, ini diupdate spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Zef! Hore! Happy Birthday to me! Tahun ini umur Zef 13. Di profil udah Zef tulis sih, tapi siapa juga yang mau baca? #ditendang.**

**Yah, di sini akan Zef jelaskan sedikit. Di chap 1, Annie tiba-tiba muncul di kantor Reiner bersama Mikasa. Mungkin ada pembaca yang bingung, mereka ini muncul darimana? Nah, di sinilah misteri(?) itu terjawab. Annie datang untuk mengajak Mikasa mencari kado ultah untuk Reiner. Ngerti kan?**

**Untuk chap depan, mungkin agak meleset dari genrenya. Tapi karena saya udah kepingin untuk memunculkan semua karakter, jadi ya sudahlah. #dibunuh.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Daily Life: IV

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Melenceng dari genre. Tulisan yang di-_Italic _artinya flashback.**

**A/N: chapter ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk kelasku dulu, 7C yang luaar biasaa.. (padahal semboyan kelasku "7C is Perfect")**

**Enjoy!**

**~~9: Reuni~~**

SMA Shiganshina.

"Wah, tempat ini tak berubah sama sekali." Kata Reiner sambil menggandeng tangan Annie.

"Di mana kita berkumpul?" tanya Annie.

"Di kelas masing-masing. Dulu kita kelas 1-C kan?" Reiner balik bertanya, disambut anggukan dari Annie.

"Di mana kelas 1-C?"

Annie tepuk jidat. "Masa kau sudah lupa sih? Lantai dua paling ujung."

"Oh, iya hanya ingin memastikan." Jawabnya asal.

Mereka menaiki tangga yang terletak di dekat ruang guru, lalu berbelok kanan, melewati lorong-lorong, yang, entah kenapa, gelap sekali, menuju kelas paling ujung, yang sekarang sudah ramai.

"Ah, itu Reiner datang." Tunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam dan jangkung, yang dikenal sebagai Berthold Fubar.

"Berthold?" tanya Reiner. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menjabat tangan Berthold. "Lama tak jumpa! Sekarang kau kerja di mana?"

Berthold hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sekarang bekerja di Singapura. Aku hanya pulang ke sini untuk mengikuti reuni."

"Di Singapura? Hebat juga kamu!"

"Wah, Annie, lama tak jumpa!" seruan seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang sangat cantik membahana. Reiner merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah tersebut.

"Kau.. Christa Lenz?" kemudian Reiner merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya, begitulah Reiner. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau Christa Lenz adalah teman sekelas kita."

Reiner menoleh, dan ia melihat bawahannya, Eren Jaeger, bersama kekasihnya Mikasa Ackerman.

"Jangan panggil namaku seenaknya, Eren." Reiner menyingkirkan tangan kanan Eren dari bahunya. "Aku ini atasanmu."

"Itu hanya berlaku di kantor. Kita ini kan sebaya."

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah menikah?" tanya seorang pria setengah botak yang dulu dikenal sebagai anak paling bermasalah, Connie Springer.

"Begitulah. Ia tinggal di sebelah rumahku, dan ia juga bekerja di sebelah restoranku." Kata Sasha santai dengan kentang rebus di tangannya.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau membuka restoran?" tanya seorang pria berambut setengah abu-abu setengah cokelat, author bahkan gak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya dengan baik, yaitu Jean Kirstein. "Baguslah, kau memang pantas, mengingat dulu kau selalu makan sembunyi-sembunyi di dalam kelas. Kau memang berbakat di bidang konsumsi."

"Kau memuji atau mengejekku?" tanya Sasha jengkel. Semuanya tertawa.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah lama sekali sejak kelulusan kita." Kata seorang kutu buku yang dulu merupakan peringkat dua di kelas, Armin Arlert. Tentu saja peringkat pertamanya adalah Mikasa Ackerman, si perempuan-serba-bisa.

"Dulu yang jadi ketua kelas dan wakilnya Mikasa dan Reiner, kan?" kata Connie.

"Begitulah." Jawab Jean acuh tak acuh. "Dulu kelas kita kan dikenal sebagai kelas paling tertib."

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Reiner. Semua _sweetdrop_. Kenapa si pirang ini mendadak amnesia?

"Yeah," Berthold menggaruk kepalanya. "semua dimulai di hari itu.."

Dan hening menyelimuti selama mereka kusyuk mendengar cerita Berthold yang, katanya, mantan sekretaris 1-C.

"_Nah, teman-teman, hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk pameran kelas." Kata Mikasa, namun tak ada yang mendengarkan. Semuanya sedang asyik mengobrol._

"_Teman-teman? Tolong diam."_

_Tetap saja tak ada yang menghiraukan._

"_Hei, halo? Teman-teman?"_

_Suasana masih ribut._

_Urat kesabaran Mikasa yang notabene sudah tipis itu putus. Ia mengambil penggaris kayu sepanjang satu meter dan memukulkannya ke meja paling depan, yang diduduki oleh Eren._

_Ironisnya, meja tersebut retak dan patah menjadi dua. Kelas mendadak jadi hening._

"_Tolong dengarkan aku, teman-teman." Kata Mikasa dengan senyum iblis. "Atau aku akan menggunakan penggaris ini untuk membelah dua tubuh kalian."_

_Sejak itu tidak ada satu orangpun di kelas 1-C yang berani membantah Mikasa._

"Sepertinya itu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan." Kata Eren. Tentu saja, karena dulu mejanyalah yang jadi korban kemarahan Mikasa.

"Kita ganti topik saja." Jean menggaruk dagunya. "Siapa yang dulu jadi bendahara?"

Dengan santainya, Annie mengangkat tangan. Reiner cengo.

"A-Annie?"

"Kau lupa lagi ya, Reiner? Dulu kan kau paling sering kutendang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren. Tampaknya tak ada yang ingat lagi.

"Ingatan kalian parah sekali, ya?" Annie menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bercerita dengan suara berat. Dia seperti akan bercerita horror. "Dulu.."

_Annie menghampiri Reiner yang duduk di meja paling belakang dikarenakan tinggi tubuhnya._

"_Hei, Reiner, kau belum membayar uang kas selama tiga bulan." Kata Annie sambil membaca buku keuangan kelas._

"_Aku tidak punya uang." jawab Reiner malas-malasan._

"_Bohong. Tadi siang aku melihatmu membeli makanan di kantin."_

"_Jangan menuduh sembarangan."_

"_Lalu, yang ada di tasmu itu apa?" tanya Annie sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar uang di dalam kantong tasnya._

_Reiner beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau ini cari masalah ya?"_

"_Oh, kau menantang duel?" Annie berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, siapa takut."_

_Mendengar tantangan dari __**calon istrinya**__ tersebut, Reiner memasang kuda-kuda. "Oke! Aku duluan!"_

_Reiner melayangkan tinjunya, namun sayang seribu sayang, sebelum tinju itu mengenai pipi mulus Annie, gadis itu langsung menendang 'anu'nya (tau sendirilah)._

_Tendangan telak itu membuat si pemilik 'anu' kejang-kejang._

"_Nah," Annie membongkar isi tas Reiner, dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari dalam kantong tasnya, "kalau begitu, ini kuambil untuk melunasi uang kasmu."_

"Begitulah, sejak saat itu, semua anak 1-C rajin membayar uang kas." Annie mengakhiri ceritanya, yang disusul cekikikan dari kaum Hawa dan _pokerface_ dari kaum Adam. Tentu saja, berkat cerita Annie, para kaum Adam akhirnya mengingat kembali, kalau tiga perempat dari mereka adalah korban tendangan di 'anu'nya (kecuali Armin).

"A—anu." Berhold angkat bicara.

"Kalian ini bisa berhenti bilang anu-anu gak sih!" teriak Reiner yang amat sangat frustasi.

"Ini acara reuni kan?" tanya Berthold tanpa memperdulikan Reiner. "Kenapa kita malah membahas hal-hal menyeramkan seperti ini?"

"Apa boleh buat, kenangan kelas kita memang menyeramkan semua." Kata Sasha.

Mendadak pintu kelas terbuka. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang wanita berambut hitam dan jerawatan.

"Ymir?"

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu langsung memeluk Christa.

"Kya~ aku rindu padamu, Christa!" serunya.

"Ymir sama sekali tidak berubah ya." Kata Connie. Tapi Ymir malah mengangguk.

"Cintaku pada Christa takan pernah berubah!" teriaknya. Dia perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana Reiner dan Annie berdiri berdampingan.

"Wah, Reiner dan Annie. Aku lupa kalau kalian sudah menikah." Katanya mendadak. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian sudah punya anak?"

"HEEEHH?!"

Wajah Reiner dan Annie merah padam. Semua ikut menyorakinya, karena senang akhirnya ada topik lain yang bisa dibicarakan, selain keganasan dua dewi Minerva* di kelasnya.

"Belum juga? Kenapa lama sekali? Padahal kalian pasangan yang pertama menikah di kelas ini." kata Ymir dengan nada kecewa.

"Padahal dulu kalian pasangan paling serasi." Kata Jean.

"Pasangan yang selalu ciuman di belakang kelas diam-diam." Sindir Eren.

"APA MAKSUDMU? BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU?" teriak Reiner. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Oh, ternyata kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Eren berkacak pinggang, "Padahal aku cuma bercanda."

Suara tawa membahana. Di tengah suasana humor tersebut, mendadak Mikasa mengendap-endap menuju pintu, membukanya sedikit, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke lorong.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?"

"Aneh." Mikasa mengelus dagunya. "Kenapa sepi sekali? Bukannya malam ini reuni angakatan 104?"

"Apa yang lain sudah pulang?" tanya Eren.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan lorong-lorong sangat gelap dan sepi." Kata Mikasa.

"Apa mungkin—"

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara langkah kaki di lorong terdengar keras, memotong perkataan Reiner. Semua melongo.

"S-siapa itu?" tanya Christa dengan suara yang sangat pelan—tidak ada bedanya dengan suara aslinya.

"Sst. Diamlah." Annie meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat. Hening menyelimuti seluruh orang mantan kelas 1-C.

Bayangan sosok pemilik suara langkah kaki itu tampak semakin jelas, menandakan bahwa ia sudah berada di depan pintu.

Srreeek.. pintu kelas itu digeser. Semuanya bersiap-siap, memasang kuda-kuda, kalau-kalau yang datang adalah narapidana yang kabur dari lapas—ini efek khayalan yang terlalu tinggi.

"HAH?" semua kompak melongo.

Di depan mereka, berdirilah seorang yang botak, dengan kumis berwarna abu-abu. Tangan kanannya memegang senter.

"Anda—Dot Pixis?" Eren terbelalak.

"Siapa?" tanya Reiner. Eren berbisik kepadanya, "Penjaga sekolah."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Acara reuni." Jawab Annie santai.

"Reuni?" ia menggaruk kumisnya, "Bukankah acara reuni itu kemarin?"

"HAH?"

Semua cengo.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu! Kalian memangnya tidak tahu?" tanya Pixis.

"Aku dan Annie mendengar dari Sasha kalau reuninya hari ini." kata Reiner.

"Aku dan Mikasa juga." Kata Eren.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Nah lo?"

Sementara yang ditunjuk masih dengan santai memakan kentangnya. "Ehm.. entahlah.. sepertinya aku salah jadwal."

"Kau…" mendadak kelas dipenuhi aura pembunuhan yang suram.

Dan malam itu Sasha pulang dengan benjol di sana sini.

**~~10: Bad News~~**

Pagi itu, Reiner berangkat kerja dengan semangat, dikarenakan hari ini istrinya yang membuatkan sarapan dan bekalnya.

"Hai, Reiner!" seru Eren dari dalam ruangannya.

"Oh, Eren, selamat pagi!" balas Reiner. Dengan senyum. Eren jadi melongo, melihat Reiner yang ooc mendadak. Biasanya ia paling anti dipanggil langsung nama tanpa embel-embel 'Pak'.

Oh. Eren baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa Annie yang membuatkan anda sarapan pagi ini?" goda Eren, membuat wajah Reiner memerah.

"Ti—tidak kok. Itu bukan urusanmu!" ia mengelak, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangannya.

Saat pantat Reiner menyentuh kursi, mendadak ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Di layar tertulislah nama istri tercintanya, Annie.

"Halo, Annie, ada ap—"

/"Reiner, gawat!"/ seru seseorang dari seberang. Dari nada suaranya, jelas itu bukan Annie.

"Siapa kau?"

/"Sasha, tetanggamu! Gawat, Annie—"/

"APA? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN ANNIE?" Reiner berteriak, membuat seisi kantor kaget setengah hidup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan pribadi Reiner.

/Annie.. dia sakit!"/

"Sakit?"

/"Ya. Saat aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengantar bingkisan, dia muntah-muntah, dia bilang perutnya mulas. Aku sudah membawanya ke klinik dr. Smith. Cepatlah datang!"/

Dengan segera Reiner memutus sambungan dan mengancingkan tasnya, ketika tiba-tiba bosnya datang.

"Kau mau pergi, Braun?" suara berat bosnya terdengar.

Eren agak terkejut dengan kehadiran bosnya itu. "Ah, Pak Rivaille—"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Aku harus pergi!" seru Reiner.

"Ini masih jam kantor." Sahut Rivaille dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam. "Kalau kau pergi seenaknya, aku akan memotong gaji—"

"ISTRIKU SEDANG SAKIT TAHU! AKU HARUS PERGI!"

Rivaille agak sedikit terkejut. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau itu masalahmu. Pergilah, aku tak akan memotong gajimu."

Tanpa basa-basi atau salam atau ucapan terimakasih, Reiner berlari menuju _lift_, meninggalkan Eren dan Rivaille berdua di ruangannya.

"Anu—apa yang membuat anda berubah pikiran dan mengizinkannya pergi?" tanya Eren pelan. Rivaille berjalan melewatinya, menuju ke jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman kantor, dengan kedua tangan di belakang, persis seperti di komik.

"Karena—" jeda, biar kedengaran keren, "aku mengerti perasaan seorang suami terhadap istrinya. Aku pun begitu kepada istriku."

"Oh.." Eren manggut-manggut. "Tunggu, bukannya Anda masih lajang?"

Mendadak di sekeliling tubuh Rivaille muncul aura yang gelap.

"Bicara seperti itu sekali lagi, dan akan kupotong gajimu."

Eren _sweetdrop_. Dasar pendek.

Sementara itu, Reiner tengah berlari menuju ke klinik, tubuhnya banjir keringat, seragamnya berantakan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Baginya, saat ini kesehatan Annie yang paling penting.

"Annie, semoga kau baik-baik saja."

.

.

**TBC**

.

(*dewi Minerva = dewi perang.)

.

**A/N: akhirnya chapter 4 kelar juga, setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan WB. Ceritanya garing ya? Maaf deh. Entah kenapa ide yang selama ini tersimpan di otak menguap begitu saja ._. (dalam artian sebenarnya: hilang).**

**Awalnya mau bikin kelasnya si Reiner 10-4 tapi akhirnya diubah jadi 1-C. Alasannya karena tahun lalu Zef kelas 7C (kelas 7=1 SMP, kelas 8=2 SMP, kelas 10=1 SMA, dst.). Tahun ini Zef naik kelas 2 SMP. Tapi karena kelasnya diacak, Zef jadi pisah kelas sama anak-anak 7-C. T A T  
**

**Tapi kejadian di dalam cerita ini murni pengalaman Zef. Waktu kelas 7 Zef jadi bendahara, mau nagih uang kas ke cowok susahnya minta ampun _ (tapi Zef gak pernah nendang 'anu' cowok. Itu keinspirasi dari Beelzebub vol 2 waktu si Oga nendang 'anu'-nya polisi XD). #malahjadicurhat.**

**.**

**Review?**


	5. Daily Life: V

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~11: Good News~~**

Klinik dr. Smith adalah sebuah klinik kecil di pinggiran distrik Trost. Meski kecil, tapi peralatannya sangat lengkap dan perawat-perawanyat yang telaten dan cantik. dr. Smith sendiri dikenal sebagai seorang pria tampan berambut klimis yang tak berkumis.

Dengan seenak jidat, Reiner mendobrak pintu masuk klinik, membuat beberapa perawat dan pasien melongo. Tapi Reiner tak peduli. Ia menghampiri bagian resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, pak?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis. Dia tersenyum lembut, kacamatanya bersinar terkena cahaya lampu.

"Eh, itu.." Reiner tergagap. Bukan karena senyuman lembut itu, tapi karena ia agak bingung.

Apakah orang ini perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Bagaimana ia harus memanggilnya? Wajah orang ini tidak seperti laki-laki, tapi juga tidak seperti perempuan. Jadi gimana dong?

"Ah, aku ingin melihat istriku. Namanya Annie Leonhardt—ah, bukan, Annie Braun."

Wanita/pria itu membuka daftar nama pasien, lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis. "Dia ada di kamar itu."

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih."

~oOo~

Reiner membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Annie sedang berbaring di ranjang pasien, sedangkan Sasha duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Annie, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Reiner.

"Hei, Reiner, tenanglah. Jangan terlalu cemas, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Annie sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Itu—"

Jawaban Annie terpotong ketika seorang pria dengan rambut klimis dan alis tebal masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah gembira. Seandainya ia tak memakai seragam dokter, orang-orang pasti akan mengira ia artis _Hollywood_ yang nyasar ke sebuah klinik kecil, dikarenakan wajahnya yang lumayan tampan.

"Dia dr. Irvin Smith." Jelas Annie.

"Jadi anda yang memeriksa istriku?" tanya Reiner, disambut anggukan dari Irvin, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dia tersenyum ramah, "Selamat, Pak Braun, anda akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Eh?" tampaknya Reiner tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yap. Istri tengah mengandung. Kandungannya sudah memasuki dua bulan. Saya juga turut berbahagia." Kata Irvin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Reiner.

"Iya."

Jika ini komik, pastilah sekarang di sekitar Reiner dipenuhi _tone_ bunga-bunga yang _lebay_.

"HORE! AKU JADI AYAAAH!"

Teriakan yang mampu membuat bumi berguncang itu membahana. Irvin hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Anda yakin dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasha, yang akhirnya buka mulut, dikarenakan kentang rebus yang sedari tadi dimakannya sudah habis.

"Biarkan saja. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu senang." Kata Irvin. Semuanya tertawa.

Dengan begini, keluarga Braun akan bertambah satu.

~oOo~

"Jadi, apa perlu kita membuat pesta perayaan? Aku akan mengundang yang lain—"

"Reiner, ayolah, tidak usah berlebihan. Kita rayakan kecil-kecilan saja."

"Tidak! Yang lain juga harus tahu! Aku akan mengabari yang lain." Segera Reiner mengarahkan tangannya ke kantong kanan celananya.

"Eh?"

Mendadak Reiner memindahkan tangannya ke kantong kiri.

"Lho?"

"Ada apa?" Annie yang curiga melihat gerak-gerik Reiner bertanya. "Apa pantatmu gatal?"

"BUKAN ITU!" tanpa sadar Reiner berteriak, walau sebenarnya ia tak menyangkalnya. "Ponselku mana?"

"Apa?" mendadak Annie terlihat seperti tersambar petir. "Jangan-jangan tertinggal di klinik."

"Tidak, aku ingat jelas, aku menyimpannya di tas kerjaku."

"Dan sekarang tas kerjamu mana? Tadi kau datang dengan tangan kosong." Kata Annie.

"ASTAGA! TERTINGGAL DI KANTOR!"

"AP—"

"Tunggu, Annie, aku mau mengambilnya dulu." Secepat kilat, Reiner berlari menuju kantornya layaknya seekor macan yang berniat menangkap mangsanya, meninggalkan istrinya tercinta.

~oOo~

"Oh, kau sudah kembali." Sambutan yang sangat datar, yang sama persis seperti ekspresi orangnya membahana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bos 'tercinta' mereka, Rivaille yang selalu berpura-pura menjadi seorang suami yang setia, meski kenyataanya dia masih lajang. Khusus hal ini, hanya Eren yang tahu. Dan Tuhan. Oh ya, jangan lupakan author dan para pembaca yang juga mengetahui aib Rivaille.

"Tidak, aku minta izin hari ini. Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil tasku yang ketinggalan." Kata Reiner sambil ngeloyor masuk ruangan—ruangannya sendiri sih.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Annie?" tanya Eren, yang ternyata dari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tidak tampak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok." Suara halus seorang wanita menjawab pertanyaan Eren. kompak semua lelaki itu menoleh, dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di daun pintu, melipat tangannya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Annie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Reiner.

"Aku berlari-lari mengejarmu."

"Apa? Kau tak boleh capek tahu!"

"Kau seenaknya berlari meninggalkanku, dasar suami bodoh." Sahut Annie tenang, amun tatapannya seperti harimau yang berniat menerkam mangsanya, membuat Reiner meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Tidak boleh capek? Memangnya Annie kenapa?" tanya Eren, yang lagi-lagi eksistensinya diabaikan.

"Annie positif hamil."

"APA?"

Mendadak ruangan itu dipenuhi aura-aura gembira.

"Wah, selamat ya." Kata Eren. Mendadak, sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya—konotasi.

"Hei, mumpung Annie di sini, bagaimana kalau kita makan bareng di restoran Sasha? Aku juga akan mengajak Mikasa." Usul Eren.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju!" sahut Reiner dengan gembira. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Annie dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Aku dan Annie pergi duluan, ya. Kau carilah Mikasa."

Setelah Reiner dan Annie menjauh, Eren lalu menoleh ke atasannya dan bertanya, "Pak, anda juga mau ikut makan bersama?"

Rivaille mendengus. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Kalian pergilah, ini juga sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Er.. baiklah." Eren segera berlari menuju _lift_, mencari Mikasa dan menyusul Reiner, meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri.

Sendiri—

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" teriakan frustasi Rivaille membahana. Ia memukul meja kerja Reiner.

"Sial!" umpatnya. "Bahkan bawahanku sudah mempunyai anak! Sedangkan aku? Menikah saja belum! Kapan aku punya calon?"

Ah, tabahkan hatimu, Rivaille. Jodoh takkan kemana.

**~~12: Name~~**

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau namanya Eren?"

"Eren Braun? Jujur saja, itu menjijikkan."

"Kalau begitu.. Erenmika saja, singkatan dari nama kami berdua."

"Siapa orangtuanya sebenarnya?" Reiner menyernyit. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di restoran Sasha. Tepat setelah mereka memesan makanan, Eren dan Mikasa, kedua sejoli itu langsung mengajak pasangan suami-istri itu berdiskusi tentang nama calon bayi. Meski sebenarnya tak perlu buru-buru—mereka baru bisa melihat sang bayi tujuh bulan lagi. Tapi siapalagi kalau bukan Eren dan Mikasa, yang notabene adalah orang yang tak sabaran. Mungkin nanti mereka akan cepat-cepat membuat anak karena tak sabaran—jangan ngeres, para pembaca.

"Kau ini payah. Kami sudah susah payah membantumu mencari nama untuk anakmu, kau malah menolak semuanya." Kata Eren.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerima usulan kalian? Bisa-bisa nanti anakku membenci dirinya karena nama yang menjijikkan. Setidaknya carilah nama yang normal." Jawab Reiner.

"Jadi maksudmu namaku tidak normal?" Eren menyernyit. "Oke, akan kutelepon ibuku sekarang."

"JANGAAAN!" Reiner harus mencegah itu terjadi, tak peduli jika taruhannya adalah harga diri, berteriak di depan umum. Apa boleh buat, terakhir kali Eren menelepon ibunya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya (ia memakai _speaker_) Reiner tak bisa tidur nyaris selama satu minggu. Kenapa? Gampang saja—

"Kenapa jangan? Kan bagus, supaya nanti ibuku menghantuimu saat kau tidur." Eren cengar-cengir.

—ibu Eren sudah meninggal sejak lama.

Tapi, tunggu, genre fic ini adalah family/humor. Kita tidak akan membahas seputar horror/supernatural. Karena fic ini juga bertema slice-of-life. Jadi, lupakan saja yang diatas.

"Lalu bagaimana? Siapa nama untuk anakmu kelak?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kalau aku mengusulkan namanya Potato." Sebuah suara ceria menyela percakapan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik restoran, Sasha Braus.

"Pikiranmu itu hanya terisi makanan ya?" Reiner mengerutkan alis. "Dasar kentang."

"Diam, kuning." Sahut Sasha.

"Tukang makan."

"Suami payah."

"Rakus!"

"Tukang lempar pan—"

"AAAHHH! JANGAN! JANGAN!" Reiner langsung menutup mulut Sasha, mencegahnya melanjutkan kata-kata. Bahaya kalau Sasha memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pernah melempar panci. Annie menelungkup di meja, berusaha menahan tawa. Sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa hanya melongo. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh mantan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Baiklah, kita balik ke topik pembicaraan kita semula." Eren menengahi aura pembunuhan sengit yang tercipta di antara Reiner dan Sasha. "Ada lagi yang punya usul?"

"Bagaimana kalau Anna?" Mikasa angkat bicara, "Pelesetan dari nama Annie."

"Tapi anakku kan belum tentu perempuan." Jawab Reiner.

"Kalau seandainya laki-laki.. bagaimana kalau Anu?" usul Eren.

"MEMANGNYA ITU NAMA DASAR BODOOOH!" Reiner berteriak. Kelepasan lagi.

Sedangkan si pemuda tokoh utama SnK itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, gara-gara cerita Annie waktu kita reuni, aku jadi terus ingat kejadian itu." Ia mengelus 'anu'nya perlahan—tolong jangan ngeres, para pembaca.

"Jadi gimana? Masa kau mau namain anakmu No Name?" tanya Mikasa.

"Soal itu dipikirkan nanti saja." Reiner mengelus perut istrinya. "Karena, nama bukanlah hal penting. Yang penting perilakunya kelak, apa dia akan membanggakan orangtuanya atau tidak.."

Satu meja sunyi senyap, bahkan jangkrik pun memilih diam. Semua terpukau dengan kata-kata Reiner yang sangat bijaksana, tidak seperti Reiner yang biasanya.

Sedetik kemudian, datanglah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan makanan mereka. Semua berhenti terpukau, kini semua mata memandang sajian yang terhidang—

"Itadakimasu!" seru Reiner, Annie, Eren, dan Mikasa.

—dan kompak semua melupakan diskusi meja kotak barusan. Tampaknya memang masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan nama.

**~~13: Siapa yang Bayar?~~**

Hening. Semuanya sibuk makan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara peralatan makan yang bergesekan. Tentu saja, setelah bekerja dari pagi, tidak ada yang lebih enak daripada jam makan siang.

Tapi biarpun begitu, bukan berarti harus sehening ini.

Mikasa yang tak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, Annie, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

Annie berhenti berkutat dengan peralatan makannya. "Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk makanan ini." Mikasa menjawab, "Terimakasih banyak untuk traktirannya, ya."

"Lho?" Annie mengerutkan alis. "Bukannya yang traktir itu Eren ya?"

"Lho?" Eren menunjuk dirinya, lalu Reiner secara bergantian. "Bukannya Reiner yang traktir?"

"Lho?" Reiner menunjuk Mikasa. "Kukira yang traktir Mikasa."

"LHO?!"

Kompak semuanya berkeringat dingin, terutama ketika Sasha yang memasang tampang seorang polisi yang baru saja menangkap pencuri yang meresahkan warga selama ini. Dan yang parahnya, pandangan itu ditujukan kepada mereka berempat.

"Hah, apa boleh buat." Sasha mengambil nota dari kantongnya, lalu merobeknya. "Untuk kali ini saja, ya. Anggaplah itu ucapan selamat dariku untuk Annie dan Reiner yang akhirnya dikaruniai anak."

Mereka semua bersorak-sorai. Untunglah pemilik restoran ini adalah teman lama mereka.

~oOo~

Reiner dan Annie berjalan bersisian, jari-jari mereka bertautan. Senyum mengembang di wajah masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, Annie." Kata Reiner tiba-tiba. Suaranya sangat pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih, telah memberiku keturunan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

Annie hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga berterimakasih.. dengan ini aku bisa jadi seorang ibu dari anakmu, anak kita."

Reiner tersenyum, ia lalu menunduk dan mencium pipi Annie. Ia lalu mengenggam tangan mungil Annie.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Yo! Halo! Lama tak jumpa ya. Maaf chap 5 agak telat. Zef terkena WB parah, ditambah lagi Zef udah sekolah.. (sebenarnya udah lama masuk sekolah, tapi minggu kemarin kan masih pengenalan. Minggu ini udah masuk pembelajaran. Sial, baru masuk catatan udah menggunung #authorcurhat) jadi mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya.. Dan Zef juga mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk para review dari pembaca sekalian. Karena mengingat kalian, Zef akhirnya semangat lagi untuk ngetik. Makasih banyak ya.. #cium-cium.**

**.**

**Review?**


	6. Daily Life: VI

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~14: Sick~~**

"Hmm.."

Hening masih menyelimuti selama Reiner berjibaku dengan sebuah termometer di tangan kanannya. Matanya mengamati angka yang ditunjukkan batang tersebut.

"Empat puluh derajat. Tinggi juga." Seru Reiner. Dia menatap wanita yang sedang berbaring di ranjang di depannya.

"Maaf." Desah wanita itu.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang, kan, jangan hujan-hujanan."

"Apa boleh buat, kalau kubiarkan, nanti jemurannya basah semua."

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, ya, Annie." Reiner menggaruk kepalanya, heran sekali dengan istrinya ini. "Kau lebih takut jemuranmu basah semua daripada jatuh sakit ya?"

Annie terdiam. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih. Jari-jarinya ditautkan, tanda bahwa dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah suaminya.

Reiner menghela nafas panjang. "Yeah, apa boleh buat, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau kumarahi pun percuma."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Reiner." Kata Annie pelan. Dia lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Woi, Annie, kau mau ngapain?"

"Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Jawabnya lemah. Jalannya sempoyongan. Reiner segera menahan kedua bahunya.

"Jangan! Nanti kau makin sakit! Pikirkan juga dirimu dan anak kita!" seru Reiner. Tangannya bergerak maju melingkari pinggang Annie, mengelus perut wanita itu yang sekarang lumayan membengkak. Sudah tiga bulan sejak saat itu, kandungan Annie sudah memasuki usia lima bulan.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan semuanya hari ini. kau istirahat saja." Kata Reiner.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku akan izin hari ini. tidak perlu kau cemaskan itu, tenang saja. Sekarang, berbaringlah dan istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan bubur." Jawab Reiner tenang. Setelah membaringkan Annie di tempat tidur dan yakin bahwa dia tak akan ikut membantunya dalam kegiatan masak-memasak, Reiner lalu menutup pintu kamar pelan dan menuruni tangga utama menuju dapur seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

/"Yo! Reiner, ada apa? Tumben nelpon."/ Sebuah suara di seberang telpon menyahut dengan ceria.

"Aku minta izin hari ini, tolong katakan pada Pak Rivaille." Kata Reiner tanpa basa-basi.

/"Izin kenapa? Istrimu sudah melahirkan?"/

"Kau tahu kan kalau kandungannya masih lima bulan, Eren?" Reiner mendesah kesal.

Sementara di sana Eren cengar-cengir dikatai begitu. /"Jadi, ada apa? Istrimu ngidam?"/

"Bukan ngidam, tapi lebih repot lagi. Annie sakit." Jawab Reiner.

/"APA? Masa sih? Aku gak percaya!"/ seru Eren.

"Apa maksudmu?"

/"Annie bisa sakit juga ya?"/ Pertanyaan dengan nada polos terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Eren, tanpa beban.

"Kau ini ngajak berantam ya?"

/"Tidak, hanya saja, aku bingung. Yang sakit kan Annie, tapi kenapa kau yang minta izin?"/

Reiner meremas ponselnya. Satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya pada Eren: KAMPRET. Terkutuklah sempakmu, Eren.

/"Halo? Halo, Reiner? Kau masih di sana?"/

"Pokoknya, hari ini aku izin, titik! Katakan itu pada Pak Rivaille!" dengan cepat Reiner menutup telepon, sebelum dia terjangkit penyakit frustasi.

Frustasi saat kebodohan Eren kumat.

~oOo~

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Eren hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menatap ponselnya. Dia bingung dengan alasan Reiner memutus sambungan tiba-tiba.

"Dia bilang dia izin hari ini. Katanya Annie sakit." Jawab Eren.

"Begitu ya." Rivaille melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya terpejam. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Apa anda akan memberinya izin?" tanya Eren mendadak.

Rivaille mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih terpejam. Meski ekspresinya datar, sebenarnya dalam hati dia tersenyum—

—senyum iblis.

"Tumben? Bukannya terakhir kali kudengar anda membenci Reiner sejak Annie hamil?" tanya Eren.

Salah besar. Rivaille tidak membenci Reiner, dia hanya iri. Iri akan kemesraan Reiner dan Annie yang—sampai-sampai—sudah menciptakan suatu kehidupan di tubuh Annie. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu itu, selain dirinya, Tuhan dan pembaca—oh ya, jangan lupakan author.

"Tidak. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya kali ini."

"Maksudnya?" Eren menyernyit.

"Setelah dia masuk kantor, aku akan memintanya menemaniku ke restoran Braus di sebelah." Jawab Rivaille tenang.

"Untuk apa? Sama saya juga bisa kan?"

"Tidak, nanti pembaca mengira fic ini menyediakan pair RivaiEren, aku tidak mau." Jawab Rivaille kaku, dikarenakan dialognya barusan digerakkan oleh author. "Dari kabar yang kudengar, pelayan-pelayan perempuan di sana cantik dan seksi. Aku ingin mencari salah satu di antara mereka yang cocok denganku."

"Lalu, kenapa harus dengan Reiner?"

"Dia kan sudah berpengalaman. Lihat istrinya, cantik, seksi, perkasa pula. Aku yakin dia bisa memilihkan yang seperti itu untukku." Jawab Rivaille santai, sementara Eren _sweatdrop_.

Plislah, Rivaille. Nyari pacar juga gak segitunya.

~oOo~

"Nah, jadi, apa yang harus kubuat?" Reiner termangu di depan peralatan masak di dapur. Meski tempo hari ia yang mengajari Annie membuat bubur, dia tetap saja ambruk di hadapan peralatan masak yang asing di matanya. Sebenarnya, tak ada masalah—Reiner adalah jagonya memasak instan, namun batinnya menolak. Dia berpikir bahwa akan lebih istimewa jika ia memasak sendiri.

Tapi, sayangnya, kemampuan masak Reiner belum teruji. Bahkan jika chef Juna mengeceknya, dijamin beliau akan mengatakan bahwa rasa masakannya jauh lebih buruk daripada sampah.

Setelah mengalami perang batin selama hampir sepuluh menit, Reiner akhirnya mengambil keputusan—

—untuk memasak instan. Karena dia masih sayang istri. Jika dia nekat memasak sendiri, bisa-bisa Annie mati kejang.

Reiner mengambil sebungkus bubur instan, sebuah mangkuk, air panas, sendok, dan lain sebagainya. Pertama, dia menuang bubur instan itu ke mangkuk, lalu menuang air panas sebanyak 300 cc. Dia lalu memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang telah disediakan, lalu mengaduknya sampai rata. Aromanya tersebar ke mana-mana. Nikmat.

Setelah dirasa cukup, dia lalu mengambil nampan, dan segelas air putih hangat. Dengan nampan itu, dia membawa semangkuk bubur (instan) buatannya ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Annie masih berbaring di tempat tidur, tubuhnya berkeringat, di dahinya ada sebuah kain basah. Selimut menutupi seluruh badannya sampai ke leher.

"Hei, Annie, ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah buatkan bubur. Instan sih.." kata Reiner.

Annie membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Dibantu suaminya, Annie perlahan duduk. Reiner meletakkan nampan bubur tersebut di pangkuan Annie.

"Makanlah." Kata Reiner.

"Aku tidak selera." Jawab Annie.

"Yeah, orang sakit biasanya tidak punya selera makan, tapi kau tetap harus makan! Kalau perutmu sakit, nanti kau kena maag. Lebih parah lagi kan?" seru Reiner.

"Tidak."

"Kau harus makan!" Reiner menekankan tiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi—"

BRAK!

Mendadak kursi yang diduduki Reiner terbanting ke belakang saat dia berdiri.

"Reiner?"

"Kalau tidak makan, nanti kau makin sakit, tahu! Jangan menambah masalah! Kau sedang mengandung anak kita, kau harus terus sehat! Jadi, jangan mengkek dan makanlah!" bentak Reiner. "Kalau kau tak mau juga, aku akan menyuapkanmu!"

Annie terbelalak. Tentunya dia sangat kaget melihat Reiner membentaknya—padahal biasanya dialah yang jadi pihak yang dibentak.

Tapi dia menurut. Reiner memang benar. Bisa bahaya jika dia sakit. Bisa-bisa, anak mereka akan ikut sakit.

Tanpa basa-basi, Annie lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantak bubur yang masih hangat itu. Setelah satu suapan, mendadak dia tersenyum.

"Enak.."

~oOo~

Annie masih terjaga ketika Reiner masuk ke kamarnya untuk ketiga kali.

"Tidak tidur?"

"Tidak." Jawab Annie. "Tidak bisa."

"Apa perlu aku mendongengimu?"

Annie manyun. "Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Reiner tertawa. Dia lalu mendekati Annie dan mengambil kain kompresnya.

"Aku akan mengecek suhu badanmu." Kata Reiner. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan menggencet Annie yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Apa?" Annie wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini seperti—

—pengantin baru.

Mendadak—tanpa memedulikan wajah merah Annie—Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat, sangat dekat. Annie bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut Reiner menggelitik dahinya.

Dan akhirnya, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Annie menutup matanya.

"Mm.. sepertinya sudah turun." Kata Reiner sambil menjauhkan dahinya beberapa centi dari dahi Annie. Spontan, dia tertawa.

"Hei, wajahmu merah padam, tuh. Kau pikir aku mau ngapain?" godanya.

Annie akhirnya membuka mata. Dia tampak salah tingkah.

"A-aku.."

"Apa heh?" Reiner makin menggodanya. "Bilang saja kalau kau berharap akan terjadi.. ehem.. sesuatu."

"A-apaan sih, aku tidak—mm..!"

Tampaknya Reiner kesal. Karenanya, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menutup mulut Annie—

—dengan ciuman.

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Selama satu menit lamanya mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya Reiner berinisiatif untuk menyudahinya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa enak?" tanya Reiner, disusul sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya! Ciuman begitu kan bisa menularkan penyakit.. kalau kau jadi ikutan demam gimana?" seru Annie.

"Ou.." Reiner mengelus pipi kanannya. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya."

"Meski begitu kan.."

"Tapi ternyata kau sangat peduli, ya. Kau lebih mementingkan kesehatanku daripada memuaskan keinginanmu."

"A-aku tidak ingin, kok!" kilah Annie, namun sayang wajahnya yang memerah berkata lain.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau bohong, ya?" Reiner semakin menggodanya.

"Itu.. ah, sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" cepat-cepat Annie naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Lo? Tadi katanya tidak bisa tidur?"

"Sudah bisa!" jawab Annie kasar. Dia langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badannya, sementara Reiner masih sibuk cekikikan.

Dasar tsundere.

.

~oOo~

Annie terbangun ketika dia merasa sinar matahari menerobos masuk dan menyilaukan matanya. Dilihatnya jam yang terletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Perlahan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat. Saat dia menoleh, mulutnya spontan langsung mengeluarkan decihan—

—melihat suaminya yang masih tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Dasar." Tukas Annie sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu melepas tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan menyelimuti Reiner.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan pagi ini. Kau istirahat saja." kata Annie pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Ketika pintu kamar terbanting menutup, mendadak Reiner membuka matanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dasar. Kau tidak pernah menampakkan sikap baik seperti itu di depanku. Konyol." kata Reiner.

Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh.

**~~15: Bersih-Bersih~~**

"Ha?"

Reiner termangu. Sikat gigi tergantung di mulutnya yang berbusa. Wajahnya pucat. "Hei, Annie, aku salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Reiner." Annie tersenyum sadis. "Kita akan mengadakan acara bersih-bersih hari ini."

Rasanya seperti ada petir berdentum di dalam diri Reiner. Padahal cuaca pagi itu sangat cerah.

"Aku tidak ikut." kata Reiner sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau harus ikut." Annie menekankan kata 'harus'. Senyum iblis mengembang di wajahnya. Di saat seperti ini, membantah Annie sama dengan menjemput maut.

Setidaknya begitu.

"Kita akan membersihkan kamar tamu. Selama ini kau selalu menaruh barang bekasmu di sana, tempat itu sudah seperti gudang. Kau harus membantuku menyingkirkan semuanya, agar nanti kamar itu bisa dipakai untuk anak kita." Jelas Annie.

Oke, _fine_. Reiner paling lemah dengan urusan calon anaknya ini.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan ikut." Reiner menjawab dengan nada riang, walau sebenarnya ia berat hati. Sangat.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** mungkin ini akan jadi A/N terpanjang..

Oke, chapter 6 akhirnya kelar juga. Agak lama karena saya masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolah (akhirnya wabah WB menghilang). Selain itu, saya agak lama karena saya merancang ulang alurnya. Karena, sebelumnya saya mau mengakhiri ini di chapter 7. Tapi rasanya sayang mau diakhiri dengan cepat, soalnya saya terlanjur suka. Jadi, saya mau manjangin alur. Saya udah menetapkan endingnya sejak nulis chapter 3. Saya gak akan kasih tau cerita ini berakhir di chapter berapa, yang jelas, saya gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Ide cerita saya udah habis.

Cukup. Saya pamit dulu. Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada para pe-review sejati selama ini:

**KatziusTheMaouSatan, Cherry-Sakura05, Roya Chan, DamnI'm-Happy, Lunarthemis, pindanglicious, Reichan25, SedotanHijau, meshi-chan, DJ-san, Android5Family, Furiez, Kuroi Onee-san, hannaffection, dan Ltn. Ryou Misaki.**

Maaf jika ada yang namanya tak tersebut. Saya betul-betul berterimakasih. Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak mungkin dilanjut. Terimakasih juga pada mereka yang bahkan sampai mem-fave atau follow cerita ini.

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter 7~


	7. Daily Life: VII

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**A/N: karena flashback di sini panjang, maka saya gak akan pakai _Italic_.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~16: Bersih-Bersih (2)~~**

"PUH!"

Hidung Reiner kembang-kempis. Alisnya mengkerut. Dia baru menginjakkan kaki ke kamar tamu, langsung disambut oleh sekumpulan debu. Sarang laba-laba ada di setiap sudut. Tempat tidur dipenuhi barang-barang bekas yang juga berdebu. Kamar ini sudah seperti sarang debu. Entah sudah berapa lama tidak dibersihkan.

Wajar memang—mengingat begitu jarang tamu datang menginap di rumahnya.

Reiner mengambil saputangan, melingkarkannya di sekitar mulur dan hidung. Tangan kanannya memegang sapu dengan gagah, layaknya seorang prajurit memegang pedang.

Dan sesi pertama bersih-bersih dimulai.

Reiner menggunakan sapu untuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba di langit-langit yang tinggi, sesekali menyapunya. Sementara Annie menyortir barang-barang yang ditaruh di tempat tidur, mulai dari berkas-berkas kantor, majalah dan koran bekas. Hening menyelimuti, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, yang terdengar hanyalah suara ijuk sapu yang digunakan Reiner.

Setelah dirasanya bersih, Reiner menghentikan aktifitas menyapu langit-langit dan menghampiri Annie, yang masih sibuk mengikat koran-koran bekas untuk diloak.

"Boleh kubantu?"

Annie hanya menjawab dengan dengusan yang bisa diartikan 'iya'. Tangan Reiner bergerak mengambil sebuah kardus besar yang diletak dibawah tempat tidur. Dia melirik isinya.

Hm? Sebuah buku? Buku apa?

Buku bersampul merah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tebal sekali—nyaris menyaingi bantal. Reiner tak ingat pernah punya buku seperti ini—terakhir kalinya dia memiliki buku setebal itu, buku tersebut hancur, basah terkena air liurnya. Gampangnya, Reiner ketiduran ketika membacanya, dan ileran. Sejak itu, dia anti dengan buku tebal.

Tapi ini membuatnya diliputi rasa penasaran. Dia membukanya, mengelus kertasnya.

Ini juga terasa aneh. Kertasnya bertekstur agak kasar, tidak seperti biasa.

Dan akhirnya, dia membukanya lebar. Oalah, ternyata itu bukan buku novel yang membosankan dan tak bergambar, melainkan sebuah—

"Apa itu? Album foto?"

Yup. Nilai seratus untuk Annie.

Wanita itu menggeser pantatnya dan duduk di sebelah Reiner. Matanya memindai isi album tersebut. Penuh dengan foto sepasang pengantin yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Ada juga sebuah foto, dengan pasangan yang sama, sedang asyik duduk berdua di bangku taman, tangan mereka saling bertaut.

Senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Tak terasa, sudah lama sekali, ya." Kata Annie. Benaknya dipenuhi kenangan masa lalu.

"Kita pertama kali pacaran ketika kelas satu SMA kan?" tanya Reiner.

"Ya, waktu itu kau benar-benar semangat 45 menembakku." Annie tersenyum geli.

.

**_flashback_**

"Annie, aku suka kamu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

"Tapi.."

"Diam."

Annie berjalan santai, meninggalkan Reiner yang sweatdrop di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dan dari semak-semak terdekat, dua kepala melongok.

"Wah, gagal lagi, Reiner?" si Jangkung bernama Budi—bukan, Berthold, menyeringai. Wajahnya dipenuhi gelak tawa, tak jauh beda dengan orang di sebelahnya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Kubilang, menyerah saja. Sia-sia kau mengejar Annie. Dia itu dingin, seperti serigala." Kali ini Eren menepuk pundaknya dalam usaha menenangkan sahabat karibnya ini. "Bukankah ada yang lebih bagus? Seperti Christa—atau Mikasa. Dia juga punya bodi yang bagus."

"Ngeres." Satu kata yang bisa diucapkan Berthold untuk menanggapi teman berambut cokelatnya. "Tapi Eren ada benarnya. Lebih baik kau mencari cinta baru, nanti kau patah hati. Lagipula, menurut kabar, Annie sudah punya lelaki yang disukainya."

Jlep.

Rasanya ada sebuah panah menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana mungkin.. gadis yang disukainya.. ternyata menyukai orang lain?

"Oi, Reiner, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Berthold yang panik—melihat wajah Reiner yang pucat pasi bak mayat hidup. Alasannya tidak perlu ditanyai lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Reiner. Saat itu juga bel berbunyi, memudahkannya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah bel. Ayo, berikutnya pelajaran biologi-nya Jaeger-sensei."

Eren hanya menghela nafas. Dia paling tidak suka pelajaran biologi—apalagi diajarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Salah-salah, dia akan kena tabok di rumah. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, kita ke kelas."

.

"Kalau dipikir sekarang, sepertinya dulu aku terlalu kejam, ya." Annie menerawang langit-langit, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun—asalkan tidak jatuh di wajah suaminya. "Ayo, kita lanjut bersih-bersih."

"Tunggu. Tak ada salahnya kalau bernostalgia sebentar, kan? Suatu hari nanti, ketika anak kita sudah besar, dia pasti akan meminta kita menceritakan masa-masa pacaran. Ada baiknya jika sekarang kita—ehem—menyusunnya dulu."

"Menyusun? Memangnya kaupikir ini karangan wajib?"

Reiner hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kita tidak menceritakan tentang sifat dinginmu selama pacaran. Jika anak kita perempuan, aku takut dia akan mencoba meniru ibunya."

Sesaat kemudian, Reiner ambruk diterjang selop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dulu caramu mengajakku jadian?" tanya Annie mendadak, sembari mengambil sebelah selopnya dari wajah Reiner.

"Bagaimana kau bilang?" Reiner mengusap dagunya. "Yah, sebenarnya gampang saja sih.."

**_flashback_**

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Saat murid lain langsung berlarian ke kantin, Reiner malah menghampiri Annie yang duduk di pojok kelas tanpa teman.

"Hei, Annie."

"Hmm.." Annie tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku fisika yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau ini selalu sendiri, ya. Kenapa tidak ke kantin bersama yang lain?"

"Aku tidak minat."

"Kau suka belajar?"

Annie mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini kulakukan karena aku ingin masuk universitas swasta."

"Universitas mana?"

"Universitas Trost."

Mulut Reiner megap-megap, menyerukan kata 'homina homina' berkali-kali dengan suara kecil. Pasalnya, Universitas Trost—bisa dibilang—termasuk dalam universitas swasta elit. Yang pasti, suatu hal yang mustahil bila Reiner bisa masuk ke sana.

"Kau yakin? Itu adalah universitas dengan akreditasi A+, lho." Kata Reiner.

"Itu kan bukan urusanmu."

Skak mati. Reiner terdiam di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang dingin. Wajar jika dia tak punya teman.

"Hei, Annie, kenapa sih, kau selalu memilih sendiri di kelas dibandingkan bersama teman-teman cewek yang lain? Bukannya lebih mengasyikkan, berbincang-bincang bersama teman daripada sendirian, membaca buku seperti itu?"

Mendadak, Annie beranjak dari kursinya. Matanya menatap garang.

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Untuk apa kau terus-terus mendekatiku? Kau punya maksud lain, kan?" bentaknya.

Murid-murid yang masih berada di kelas semuanya melotot begitu mendengar bentakan Annie. Berthold dan Eren gigit jari—bahaya sekali. Kalau begini, Annie akan membenci Reiner, dan kemungkinannya diterima jika suatu saat Reiner menembaknya lagi pastinya 0,0000%.

"Anu, bukan itu.." Reiner ikut berdiri, berusaha menenangkan Annie.

"Katakan maksudmu yang sebenarnya!" bentak Annie lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau meminta. Selama ini, kau selalu menolakku. Kenapa? Kudengar kau sudah punya lelaki yang kau suka? Apa itu… benar?"

Entah kenapa, mendadak rona merah menjalar di pipi gadis itu. Dengan suara kecil, dia menggumamkan kata 'ya'.

"Siapa?"

Annie melangkah ke pintu, membukanya, lalu berbalik menoleh ke arah Reiner. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sebab.."

Ada jeda.

"Sebab?"

"Lelaki yang kusukai.. adalah kau, Reiner Braun." Dengan sekali sentakan, Annie menutup pintu dan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Meninggalkan Reiner sendiri—

—dengan wajah yang merona dan sorakan seisi kelas. Berthold mengelus-elus pundak Reiner, menggumamkan 'selamat, ya' berkali-kali, sementara Eren bersiul seperti orang gila.

Tapi, si rambut kuning tidak peduli. Dia lalu berlari menuju pintu, berniat mengejar Annie, yang dia tahu, pasti berada di tempat kesukaannya, yaitu atap sekolah.

Bingo.

Reiner menemukannya sedang termangu di balkon. Rona merahnya masih ada. Rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Annie.."

Sejenak bahu gadis itu menegang. "A-apa?"

"Soal yang tadi itu.." dia menelan ludah. "Itu.. sungguhan?"

Tak ada balasan.

"Kalau iya, kenapa selama ini kau selalu menolakku?" ingin sekali Reiner menambahkan kata "dengan dingin", tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku.. merasa belum siap untuk pacaran. Meski aku menyukaimu, tapi aku canggung.. Saat kau berada di dekatku, sulit rasanya untuk mengendalikan diri. Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapanmu. Satu-satunya yang kubisa adalah membentakmu, bersikap ketus padamu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini.."

Reiner mengangguk—walaupun dia tidak terlalu memahami perasaan wanita, tapi secara garis besar yang diceritakan Annie, dia jadi mengerti. Tepatnya, gadis ini sebenarnya bukan pendiam dan ketus, dia hanya canggung. Apalagi di hadapan lelaki yang disukainya.

Sekejap, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Hei, Annie, kita kencan yuk?"

"Heeh? Tapi aku—"

"Sekali saja, ayolah." Reiner mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon dengan pandangan mata seperti anak kecil minta permen.

"Ba-baiklah. Sekali ini saja ya.." jawab Annie malu-malu, membuat Reiner gemas. Saking gemasnya, dia langsung menarik tangan Annie supaya gadis itu mendekatinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu.

"Hm!"

Meski kelihatan tidak suka, tapi nyatanya Annie tidak memberontak. Dia malah semakin—ehem—menikmatinya.

Setelah melepas ciuman, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau.."

"Bagaimana?" Reiner tersenyum jahil. "Kau menikmatinya, ya?"

"Apa sih! Dasar pencuri ciuman orang." Gadis itu memegang bibirnya, wajahnya merah padam.

Merasa tak puas, Reiner lalu memeluknya erat, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Ehm.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. "Kalian.. bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi."

Mereka spontan saling menjauh dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Di sanalah dia, seorang ketua OSIS mereka, yang dikenal sebagai orang paling miskin ekspresi.

"R-Rivaille-senpai.."

"Memang tidak ada larangan untuk bermesraan di atap sekolah, Braun, Leonhart, asalkan kalian tetap ingat waktu." Kata Rivaille. "Kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Tanpa basa-basi, Reiner dan Annie segera menuruni tangga, menuju ke kelas mereka, meninggalkan Rivaille—

—sendiri.

.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya agak memalukan, ya." Gumam Annie. "Untungnya Rivaille tidak memergoki kita saat ciuman."

Reiner cekikikan. Mengingat masa lalu, sungguh membuatnya tersenyum. Selalu.

Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak merangkul istrinya. "Sudah lama sekali ya.. Rasanya aku ingin kencan lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan Minggu ini?" usul Annie. "Hitung-hitung bernostalgia."

"Boleh juga."

"Baik. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus melanjutkan bersih-bersih."

Reiner menggaruk tengkuk. Dia lupa—kegiatan awal mereka yang sebenarnya adalah bersih-bersih. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia mengambil sapu dan menyapu ruang berdebu tersebut, sementara Annie menyortir barang.

Baru beberapa menit Reiner rmemegang sapu, dia bisa mendengar suara telpon rumah yang berdering. Dia kembali menggaruk tengkuk—siapa sih, yang mengganggu acara sacral tersebut?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Reiner segera menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat telepon itu berada. Benda hitam itu terus berdering, baru berhenti ketika Reiner mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Dengan keluarga Braun?"

/"Apa saya bisa berbicara dengan Reiner Braun?"/ sahut suara di seberang. Familiar.

"Suara ini.. Eren? Untuk apa kau bersikap sok-formal begitu?"

/"Hehe.."/ Eren membalas dengan cengiran yang kelewat mainstream. /"Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu."/

"Undang apaan?"

/"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke villa milik ayahku besok. Kebetulan mulai besok kita libur selama seminggu."/

"Ngapain?"

Ada sedikit suasana aneh ketika Eren terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan-satu-kata dari Reiner. /"Po-pokoknya lihat saja nanti. Kau akan tahu. Oh iya, bilang sama Annie juga. Aku akan jemput kalian besok, pukul sembilan pagi. Jangan lupa ya. Bye~"/

Seenak jidat, Eren memutus sambungan. Meninggalkan Reiner yang masih terdiam, menyernyit di hadapan gagang telepon.

"Ada apa, Reiner?" Annie tiba-tiba datang ke ruang tamu. Tangannya masih memegang kemoceng.

"Eren. Dia mengundang kita liburan di villa ayahnya besok. Tapi dia tak mau bilang alasan dia mengundang kita. Kenapa, ya?"

Menanggapi Reiner, Annie tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Annie mengusap air mata yang muncul sedikit di matanya. "Ah, tidak. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri alasan Eren."

Reiner menyernyit. Tampaknya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Eren dan Annie.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** saya juga sama sekali gak menyangka kalau A/N ini akan jadi panjang juga.

Nah, jadi, saya mau menyampaikan sedikit hal di sini. Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan kisah percintaan Reiner dan Annie di masa SMA. Saya mau mempertegas sedikit. Umumnya, perempuan, jika berada di dekat lelaki yang disukainya, pasti canggung dan salah tingkah. Ada beberapa kasus, yang menunjukkan bahwa, untuk menutupi rasa malunya, seorang perempuan akan jadi sedikit emosional. Saya tahu ini karena saya udah pernah ngalamin waktu kelas 1 SMP.

Lalu, saya mau menjawab pertanyaan dari temen sekolah saya yang berinisial **S.C.**: "Reiner dan Annie kan sudah suami-istri, kenapa Reiner masih mimisan saat mandi bareng sama Annie?"

Jujur, saat disuguhi pertanyaan ini, saya hanya menjawab "Kan Annie selalu mempesona~" sambil cengar-cengir, padahal hati saya udah menjerit-jerit. Sungguh, saya gak kepikiran sampai sana. Saya kalau nulis fic gak pernah pakai pertimbangan gini-gitu, hanya berdasarkan isi otak dan keadaan sekitar. Maaf jika saya bukan author yang berbakat. Saya hanya sedang berjuang untuk jadi author berbakat.

Untuk **DJ-san**: makasih atas sarannya lain kali saya akan pakai kata "membesar", bukan "membengkak". Eh? Reiner cooking class? Semoga adegan itu gak membatalkan puasa orang..

.

Oke, bagi yang membaca, berniat memberi review?


	8. Daily Life: VIII

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~17: Vacation~~**

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?"

Reiner mengancingkan tas ranselnya. "Tenanglah. Semua sudah kusiapkan dari tadi malam. Lagipula, kita cuma menginap selama dua hari satu malam kan?"

"Walaupun begitu, kita juga harus siap sedia. Seandainya kau lupa membawa celana dalam bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau meminjam punya Eren?" tukas Annie, yang masih asyik mengabsen isi tasnya.

"Bisakah kau mencari bahan perbandingan yang lain?" Reiner menyernyit. Aneh, kenapa istrinya suka memilih bahan perbandingan yang terkesan sedikit 'pribadi'?.

Annie mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding di atas jendela ruang tamu. "Sudah jam sembilan, seharusnya Eren sudah datang menjemput."

"Ah, pasti dia telat bangun,. Memang pemalas dia itu."

TIIINNN!

"Hoi, kalian sudah siap?" dengan santainya, Eren memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Braun dan melambai-lambai seperti anak kecil, dengan kepala dan tangannya keluar melalui jendela. Sebelah tangannya asyik menekan-nekan klakson mobil.

"Baru dibilangin langsung datang dia."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Reiner?"

"Tidak ada. Lupakan." Reiner menunggu istrinya selesai mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya. Setelahnya, dia mengunci pintu, dan menggandeng tangan Annie menuju mobil Eren.

Saat tangan kanannya membuka pintu, dia disambut sebuah pemandangan yang tak disangkanya. Di kursi paling belakang, ada dua orang yang duduk di situ.

"Armin? Berthold?"

"Kami juga mengundang mereka." Jelas Mikasa, yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. "Tapi sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi."

"Apa—"

"Hoi."

Suara yang dingin bak kulkas menyapanya. Reiner menoleh, dan baru menyadari bahwa, di antara Armin dan Berthold, ada satu orang lagi yang duduk. Namun, tubuhnya yang kecil menghilangkan eksistensinya dari pandangan Reiner.

"R-Rivaille?"

"Jangan lupakan kehadiranku, bodoh." Rivaille sedikit mendengus—daripada dikatakan marah, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa dia tersinggung. Dia kan tidak sekecil itu sampai tidak kelihatan?

"Ah, ya, maaf. Tadi aku tidak melihatmu." Jawab Reiner. Dia lalu duduk di samping Annie, di bangku tengah. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang pertanda bahwa pintu mobil telah dikunci, Eren menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang—lumayan—tinggi.

"Tolong gunakan kata Pak." Rivaille menginterupsi.

"Tidak apalah, lagipula kita kan tidak sedang di kantor." Reiner menjawab dengan santai. "Jadi, Eren, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajak kami semua untuk liburan ke villa ayahmu?"

Mendadak semua terkikik. Termasuk Rivaille—yang menyamarkannya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Jadi kau belum tahu ya, Reiner?" tanya Berthold.

"Ada apa sih? Kalian seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Diamlah, Berthold. Biarkan dia tahu sendiri nanti." Potong Eren.

Oke. Fine.

Sadar bahwa Reiner mungkin akan mengamuk untuk menumpahkan amarahnya, Annie langsung menggenggam tangannya. "Reiner.."

Yah, meski saat itu Annie tampak tersenyum manis, sebenarnya ada maksud lain yang tersirat, yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang sudah berpengalaman. Tatapan yang seolah berkata jangan-membuat-masalah-atau-kau-akan-kena-masalah- dariku.

Tatapan yang sanggup mengecilkan nyalinya sebagai seorang laki.

~oOo~

"Belum sampai juga? Lama amat sih? Sudah jam dua belas nih." Reiner mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengadakan konser.

"Sabar, dong! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tenang sajalah." Jawab Eren.

"Reiner, ayolah, daritadi hanya kau yang mengoceh tak penting." Dari belakang, Berthold menjulurkan tangannya, dalam upayanya untuk mengelus pundak sahabatnya ini, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang, kan? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

KRIUKK~

Tepat setelah Berthold dengan gantengnya berkata 'tidak lapar', cacing di perutnya berteriak, menurunkan harga dirinya. Berthold merutuk—tidak bisakah perutnya diam, setidaknya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya, yang kini sedang tertawa ngakak?

Sungguh, timing-nya pas sekali.

"Tidak usah sok, Berthold. Suara perutmu kedengaran jelas, tuh." Reiner tertawa terbahak-bahak, air mata menggenang sedikit di ujung matanya.

Oh, tidak. Penilaian orang tentang dirinya yang biasanya selalu terlihat cool hanyut dibawa arus lapar. Berthold hanya menangisinya dengan hiperbolis. Menyedihkan memang.

Mendadak, badan mereka terdorong ke depan akibat rem dadakan.

"Hoi, Eren, kau kenapa, sih? Remnya jangan tiba-tiba, dong!" seru Reiner. "Pikirkan juga, di sebelahku ada Annie! Dia sedang mengandung!"

"Sudahlah, Reiner. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Annie menenangkan suaminya yang terkesan terlalu protektif. Memang sudah sewajarnya—tapi lama-lama Annie risih juga.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku, Ayah." Eren nyengir iseng. "Kalian yang dibelakang, Armin dan Berthold tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Eum.. ya, kami tidak apa-apa, sih, tapi" suara imut Armin terdengar sedikit panik. "Rivaille.. di mana dia?"

"Aku di sini, bodoh."

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul dari kolong tempat duduk belakang. Wajahnya yang datar sedatar papan seluncuran dipenuhi peluh. Bagaimana tidak, pasti susah keluar dari kolong itu dengan modal merangkak.

"R-Rivaille? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana?" tanya Reiner, setengah kaget, setengah penasaran, setengahnya geli. Tunggu, kalau begitu jadi satu setengah dong? Ah, lupakanlah soal itu.

"Sudah kubilang, gunakan kata 'pak', Reiner." Jawab Rivaille dingin, sembari duduk di tempatnya semula, antara Armin dan Berthold. "Gara-gara kau rem tiba-tiba, aku jadi terjatuh dan masuk kolong kursi."

"Memangnya muat?"

Rivaille terdiam. Dalam hati dia mengutuk. Sial, kalau menjawab yang sebenarnya, sama saja dengan mengakui kurangnya gizi—kalau tak mau dikatakan pendek—tubuhnya. Alasannya bisa terjatuh sebegitu parahnya juga sama.

"Mau sampai kapan kita di mobil terus?" daripada menjawab, Rivaille lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Oh iya. Ayo, kita turun. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Eren membuka kunci mobil, dan jadi pertama yang keluar, lalu diikuti Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, dan tiga bocah terbuang yang duduk di jok paling belakang. Bercanda.

"Jadi ini?" Reiner sedikit terbelalak, pasalnya, villa milik (ayah) Eren ternyata jauh lebih besar daripada dugaannya. Ada dua patung batu berbentuk singa di kiri-kanan pintu gerbang. Pintu masuknya besar, dengan bagian atas melengkung, dan terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas. Seluruh dindingnya di cat berwarna kuning terang, menampilkan kesan ceria. Di teras depan, ada sepasang kursi malas, yang salah satunya kini sedang diduduki oleh seorang pria tua yang narsis, foto-foto diri sendiri pakai kamera handphone dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di batang hidungnya. Sekali lihat, orang tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah ayah satu anak, dan anaknya bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ayah?" Eren bertanya dengan nada heran untuk memastikan—sedang berharap bahwa pria narsis lupa umur di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang sedang dicarinya.

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya. "AH, Eren-chan! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!"

Eren berusaha tetap tenang mengabaikan kikikan tertahan dari teman-temannya yang dia undang ini—berpikir bahwa barangkali dia bisa melayangkan tinju ke masing-masing wajah saat ayahnya tidak melihat.

"Eumm.. ayah, kenapa harus pakai –chan, sih?"

"Kan kau anakku!" pria bernama lengkap Grisha Jaeger itu memeluk anaknya dan menangis dengan hiperbolis. "Oh, nak, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu!"

Ibaratnya Ichigo Kurosaki di anime Bleach, Eren menendang perut Grisha, menjauhkannya.

"Kau kejam sekali.."

"Yah, tolong ingat, aku sudah besar, tahun ini umurku dua puluh lima, aku sudah punya kekasih dan juga a—lupakan." Dia tidak jadi melanjutkan ketika Reiner mendadak menatapnya dengan tatapan minta dikasih tahu, bak seorang wartawan kepo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka siapa?" Grisha menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di belakang Eren.

"Mereka teman kantorku. Dulu kami sekelas juga. Masa ayah tidak ingat?" Eren menyernyit. Aneh, ya. Biasanya mantan guru pasti ingat murid-murid yang dulu diajarnya. Apa wajah mereka berubah drastis?

Mendadak Grisha menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Hahaha.." dia lalu mendekati Annie. "Kau pasti Leonhardt, kan? Sudah kuduga, kau tampak cantik sekali sekarang, ya."

Grisha mengelus pipi kiri Annie. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tepis oleh seseorang.

"…"

Tanpa ragu Reiner maju, memisahkan Grisha dengan Annie, lalu menjabat tangan mantan gurunya. "Ah, Jaeger-sensei, mungkin anda lupa pada saya. Saya Reiner Braun, dan dia istri saya," Reiner meremas tangan Grisha dalam genggamannya, "Annie Braun."

Grisha bergidik. Seluruh tubuh Reiner saat itu dipenuhi aura kemarahan. Ah, cemburu toh.

"Ah. Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu." Grisha buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman maut, dan tersenyum takut mempersilakan mereka masuk. Biarpun sudah berumur, tentunya Grisha tidak mau membuat masalah, apalagi dengan teman putranya.

Semua terbelalak melihat isi villa yang begitu mewah. Di hadapan mereka, ada sebuah tangga yang lebar, dilapisi oleh karpet merah panjang yang terhubung sampai ke pintu masuk. Di sebelah kiri, terdapat sofa-sofa merah, dan sebuah meja kecil yang digunakan sebagai sarana ruang tangga. Lantainya terbuat dari keramik ungu yang bersih—sampai-sampai mereka bisa bercermin. Rivaille entah kenapa tersenyum puas, sambil memandang sekeliling ruang utama yang bersih—tidak ada debu sedikitpun. Meski narsis, ternyata pak tua itu cinta kebersihan juga.

"Di sini ada banyak kamar—rata-rata di lantai dua—silakan pilih sendiri sesuka kalian. Di sebelah kiri tangga, ada pintu yang menghubungkan ke lorong menuju dapur dan ruang makan. Lorong di sebelah kanan menghubungkan ke tempat pemandian air panas. Silakan, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, mencari kamar untuk tempat istirahat.

"Aku di kamar ini." kata Reiner, menunjuk kamar nomor 104 di dekat tangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku di sebelah, bersama Mikasa." Eren menggandeng tangan Mikasa yang tengah tersenyum.

Aneh.

"Kalian satu kamar?" Reiner cengo.

"E-eh…" Eren dan Mikasa kelabakan. "Ah, tidak apa, lupakan saja."

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh dua sejoli ini. Apa mungkin mereka..?

Tidak, tidak. Reiner menepis pikirannya. Mana mungkin, kan?

Ah, sudahlah.

Reiner yang semula ingin membuka pintu kamarnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Annie tengah mencengkram ujung bajunya.

"Annie.. ada apa?"

"Anu.. Reiner, mungkin ini akan merepotkan kalian, tapi, aku—"

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit? Kau mual?"

Annie menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu."

Reiner melongo. "Jangan bilang kalau kau.. ngidam?"

Oh, tidak. Annie menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau memang itu demi anak kita, tidak masalah." Reiner menepuk kepala istrinya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu, baru setelahnya aku masak. Kupikir Jaeger-sensei tidak akan keberatan jika kita meminjam dapurnya."

"Terimakasih banyak, Reiner. Aku senang."

"Sama-sama. Tidak apa, kok."

"Em.. ahem. Permisi, aku mau lewat." Suara imut Armin mendadak menyadarkan mereka dari adegan romantis yang sempat tercipta sejenak.

"Ah, maaf, Armin." Reiner cepat-cepat menyingkir—baru sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini tepat di tengah lorong. Wajahnya memerah, dan dengan lihai ia memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

~oOo~

"Wow.."

Reiner hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu ketika memasuki dapur. Luas, sangat luas, dengan peralatan masak yang lengkap dan berkualitas. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat kulkas besar, dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang lengkap. Sungguh, ini adalah dapur idaman tiap pasangan baru.

"Kau duduklah di situ." Reiner menunjuk sebuah kursi di depan meja kecil. "Akan kumasakkan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau omelet?"

"Eum.. aku tidak terlalu pandai membuatnya. Kau tahu kan, aku hanya pandai memasak instan."

"Tidak apa. Akan kubantu."

"Eh?" dia menyernyit. "Tidak apa? Bukannya kau ingin aku yang membuat?"

"Sedikit kan tidak apa. Sekalian belajar memasak. Kalau nanti anak kita sudah lahir, pasti aku akan repot. Jika kau bisa memasak, setidaknya itu akan membantuku."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Annie."

Dan sekejap, waktu terasa berhenti, saat sepasang suami-istri itu tenggelam dalam keasyikan mereka. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa, atau barangkali mengisengi pasangannya dengan mencolek wajahnya menggunakan tepung terigu yang kebetulan nganggur.

Grisha, Eren, Mikasa, Rivaille, Armin, dan Berthold diam-diam mengintip dari celah pintu, menyaksikan aksi romantis keduanya.

"Ah~ mereka memang serasi, ya." Sahut Armin.

"Semoga kelak kita bisa seperti mereka." Mikasa tersenyum lembut pada Eren.

"Apa katamu? Tentu saja kita pasti akan seperti mereka, mungkin lebih. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kan.."

Semua tersenyum.

"Tapi Eren, kapan kau akan memeberitahu Reiner soal ini?" tanya Berthold mendadak.

"Nanti saja. Aku akan memberinya kejutan besar."

**~~18: Steal~~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Semuanya tengah bersiap, sambil membawa satu baskom penuh peralatan mandi. Yap, saatnya untuk mencoba pemandian air panas pribadi keluarga Jaeger.

Di ujung lorong, ada dua pintu.

"Pemandian perempuan di sebelah kiri, yang laki-laki di sebelah kanan." Intruksi Grisha. Segera Annie dan Mikasa menuju ke pintu kiri, sementara sisanya menuju pintu kanan—termasuk Armin (tidak ada maksud menghina, kok).

Dan segerombol kaum Adam itu melotot—

—begitu melihat bahwa itu adalah pemandian air panas terbuka. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah dinding tinggi yang terbuat dari batang bambu, membatasi antara pemandian laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Ano, Jaeger-sensei, ini—"

"Bukankah lebih asyik kalau terbuka seperti ini?" dengan cengar-cengir, Grisha melepas handuk yang tadinya melingkari daerah pinggangnya dan masuk ke dalam air dengan meloncat—dan sesaat kemudian berteriak-teriak kepanasan. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Tapi, Jaeger-sensei, apa ini aman?" tanya Reiner mendadak. Tidak, dia tidak mau kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya tanpa pakaian—terutama wanita. Cukup Annie saja.

"Tenanglah, aman kok. Villa ini ada di kaki bukit, jauh dari pemukiman. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin ada yang mau mengintip." Jawabnya enteng.

Kampret. Jawaban itu sama saja dengan meremehkan harga diri lelaki.

Tapi, menurut nenek, tidak baik bertengkar di saat-saat yang—seharusnya—menyenangkan ini. Maka, mereka pun melepaskan handuk di pinggang mereka dengan gagah, seolah baru saja melepas jubah yang menyembunyikan baju kebangsaannya. Dalam artian denotasi juga demikian.

Mereka memasuki air, lalu asyik berendam sambil memandikan wajah dengan uap. Lama hening menyelimuti.

"Anu, Jaeger-sensei."

"Hm?"

"Di balik dinding itu ada pemandian perempuan, kan?" tanya Armin mendadak.

Ups. Mendadak semuanya mulai berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Ya, benar, ada apa?"

"Kau berniat mengintip ya, Armin?" Eren bertanya dengan sedikit terkikik. "Tak disangka kau punya pikiran seperti itu juga, ya."

"Ah, bukan!"

"Tapi itu ide bagus." Kata Reiner mendadak. "Kalian mau?"

Seolah terpengaruh setan, semua mengangguk mengiyakan—bahkan Rivaille juga. Hasrat lelakinya saat ini telah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, membuyarkan semua ekspresi cool yang selama ini selalu menjadi topengnya.

Baru saja mereka berniat bangkit dari dalam air, mendadak mereka bisa mendengar suara dari balik dinding.

"Hei, Annie, kau yakin ini aman?" suara Mikasa terdengar cemas namun mereka tahu itu hanya tipuan.

"Tidak apa, kalau ada yang mengintip, kau tahu harus melakukan apa, kan?" kini suara Annie yang terdengar.

"Benar juga, aku sudah lama sekali tidak mempraktekkan jurus karate yang dulu kupelajari waktu kuliah. Mungkin ini bisa jadi media latih yang bagus."

"Aku juga. Sudah lama aku mencari pengganti bantal latihanku yang sudah rusak parah."

Ups.

Semua sweatdrop.

Memang sulit untuk mengintip jika korbannya adalah seorang wanita yang perkasa. Ah, dua orang.

Dan sekejap niatan buruk mereka batal.

**~~19: Tennis~~**

"Hei, mau main tenis meja? Di lantai dua ada meja sama alat-alatnya." ajak Eren, setelah mereka selesai mandi.

"Boleh aja."

Singkat cerita, mereka segera berlari ke lantai dua.

"Jadi, akan kujelaskan peraturannya." Armin—yang tidak ikut main—berdialog di hadapan keempat teman cowoknya sambil membaca kertas di hadapannya. "Atas permintaan Eren—yang bilang bahwa peraturan yang biasa membosankan—aku menggantinya."

Semua melotot sementara Eren nyengir.

"Cara mainnya: nanti aku akan memberi kalian sebuah pertanyaan. Dan setiap kali kalian memukul bola, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan. Jawabannya harus benar. Siapa yang salah akan diberi hukuman. Mengerti?"

"Oke." Semuanya menyahut enteng.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama," Armin berseru, sementara Rivaille bersiap memegang bola. "Sebutkan nama-nama presiden dari berbagai negara."

Eh?

Sementara Rivaille memukul bola sembari berteriak, "PRESIDEN SBY!"

Berhold lalu melayangkan raketnya. "BARACK OBAMA!"

Eren yang entah kenapa kalang kabut langsung berseru, "OBAMA!" bahkan sebelum memukul bola.

"Eren, itu sama saja."

"Peraturan tidak menjelaskan kalau jawaban tidak boleh sama, kan?" jawab Eren enteng.

Dan kini giliran Reiner. Saat bola melayang ke arahnya, dia kalang kabut. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Bola sudah di depan mata. Reiner akhirnya mengumpulkan tekadnya, lalu memukul dengan keras sembari berteriak kencang, "RIVAILLE!"

Eh?

Bola tersebut mendarat telak di wajah Eren.

"Hoi, apa maksudnya?" tanya Rivaille dengan dingin, wajah papannya dipenuhi segiempat imajiner.

"Rivaille kan presiden direktur di kantor." Reiner ngenyir.

"Babak pertama, dikalahkan oleh Reiner Braun." Armin menginterupsi—tunggu, apa maksud bahasanya itu?

"Apa?"

"Nah, Reiner, sekarang saatnya membahas hukuman." Sahut Eren dengan evil smile, tepat ketika Mikasa dan Annie—yang baru selesai mandi—masuk ke ruangan.

Aha. Otak Eren berlampu—maksudnya, ia baru saja punya ide cemerlang.

"Reiner, hukumanmu sekarang adalah.."

.

.

.

"Cium Annie. Di bibirnya. Di hadapan kami semua." Eren menyeringai layaknya iblis.

Glek.

Reiner menelan ludah. Oh tidak.

Eren, kau benar-benar tak setiakawan.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Waktu ngecek, tak nyangka sudah lama saya menelantarkan fic ini..

Oke, saya kembali dengan chap 8. Panjang amat, emang. Saya tahu, kok. Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya untuk bikin sepanjang ini. Susah juga, makan waktu tiga hari untuk menuntaskannya. Biasanya saya cuma bikin sekitar 1000 words. Yah, gak papalah, yang penting ini (semoga) bisa menyenangkan reader.

.

.

Review?


	9. Daily Life: IX

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame! Di sini saya pakai adat pernikahan ala barat, seperti di Harry Potter. Soalnya saya gak tahu menahu tentang pernikahan, kan saya belum nikah ._.**

**Enjoy!**

~Sebelumnya:

"Reiner, hukumanmu sekarang adalah.."

.

.

.

"Cium Annie. Di bibirnya. Di hadapan kami semua." Eren menyeringai layaknya iblis.

Glek.

Reiner menelan ludah. Oh tidak.

Eren, kau benar-benar tak setiakawan.

.

.

**~~20: Punishment~~**

Malam yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Eren Jaeger untuk mengerjai rekan setianya. Sementara Reiner masih terdiam, Eren nyengir setan. Sungguh, saat ini sulit membedakan mana Troll face mana Eren face.

"Kau bercanda kan, Eren?" Reiner bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Hei, yang benar saja, masa kemesraannya dengan istri tercintanya harus diekpos di hadapan teman-teman laknatnya?

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawab Eren santai. "Ayolah, lelaki itu harus sportif! Cepat! Nanti waktu kita untuk main ronde kedua habis!"

Cih.

Reiner menoleh pelan ke arah Annie yang masih terdiam di depan pintu dengan wajah polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang belum, sih.

"Apa boleh buat." Reiner menarik tangan Annie. "Hanya kali ini saja, ya."

Tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya, Reiner mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Annie. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang wanita itu, mendekapnya. Sementara tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Annie, guna untuk memajukan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman. Bukan sekedar menempelkan, karena mendadak Reiner menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Annie, yang—entah kenapa—langsung membuka bibirnya, tahu kalau itu adalah permintaan untuk mengakses lebih jauh. Lidah mereka bermain dengan lihai, bertukar saliva, sampai Annie mulai melemah karena kekurangan suplai oksigen. Dengan terpaksa, Reiner melepaskannya.

Mereka bernafas dengan cepat, dalam keheningan yang mendadak menyelimuti ruangan. Eren, dan semua yang ada di situ terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Reiner benar-benar serius—padahal awalnya mereka mengira ciumannya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"…"

"Sudah kan? Ayo, ronde kedua!" seru Reiner memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya, baiklah. Armin!" Eren yang masih salah tingkah menolehkan kepalanya ke kepala bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Oke, baiklah. Ronde kedua, pertanyaan pertama! Sebutkan nama negara yang memiliki warna merah dan putih pada benderanya!"

"MULAI!"

Reiner melempar bola ke atas, lalu dengan lebai, melayangkan pemukul sembari berteriak kencang, "INDONESIA!"

Bola memantul ke arah Berthold, yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan pita suara untuk berteriak kencang. "POLANDIAA!"

Kasihan Rivaille. Karena lemparan Berthold yang kelewat tinggi—sesuai dengan tinggi badannya—membuat Rivaille terpaksa melompat untuk memukul bola. Karena lompatannya menghabiskan tenaga, dia akhirnya tidak berteriak untuk menjawab pertanyaan, hanya bergumam singkat, "Jepang."

Sungguh, lompatan Rivaille yang tinggi layaknya pemain basket itu membuat Reiner, yang notabenenya seorang anime lover, teringat Kag*mi di anime seberang.

Eren terdiam. Bola yang melayang ke arahnya dengan efek slow motion membuat hatinya cenat-cenut. Demi titan! Dia tidak tahu jawabannya!

Terungkaplah kenyataan bahwa ilmu IPS Eren jauh di bawah rata-rata.

Akhirnya bola itu melayang sia-sia melewati Eren yang masih memasang wajah cengo. Kayak dunia mau kiamat aja.

"Kau kalah, Eren." seru Reiner, sambil mengipas dirinya dengan raket pemukul. Seringai muncul di wajahnya, senang akhirnya bisa balas dendam.

"Cih. Iya, baiklah. Apa hukumanku?"

Bukannya bicara, Reiner malah duduk manis di sebuah kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Untuk apa kau mengundang kami semua ke villa ayahmu?"

"…"

Meski dari luar poker face, tapi dalam hati Eren mengucap syukur alhamdulilah. Untung saja dia tak disuruh mencium Mikasa..

Eren ikut-ikutan duduk di kursi di depan Reiner, dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, yah, intinya.. begitulah."

"Apaan sih?" Reiner menyernyit mendengar jawaban labil Eren. "Kasih tahu, dong. Yang lain dikasih tahu, masa aku enggak?"

Semua sweatdrop. Saat ini Reiner tampak seperti anak TK yang minta permen. Malu-maluin aja. Annie geleng-geleng kepala, bergumam 'kok bisa aku menikah sama orang kayak gini?'.

"Yeah, itu… bisa dibilang, untuk.. pesta perayaan. Pesta pelepasan masa lajangku." Jawab Eren malu-malu, matanya mengerling singkat Mikasa, yang wajahnya memerah. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah."

"APA?" Reiner terbelalak, kaget bukan main. "Menikah? Sama siapa?"

"Sama Rivaille." Eren mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan menikah dengan siapa lagi selain kekasihku?"

"Siapa tahu kau berniat berpaling. Soalnya tempo hari kau memuji kecantikan Christa."

"Heh? APA? BODOH KAU REINER!" teriak Eren sambil menjitak kepala Reiner sesaat setelah aura hitam pembunuh yang suram muncul di sekeliling tubuh Mikasa. "Tolong jangan menambah bebanku! Kau mau aku menikah dengan keadaan wajah babak belur?" kali ini Eren berbisik.

"Baik-baik, maaf. Memangnya kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Reiner.

"Heh? Hmm.. sekitar empat bulan lagi."

"…"

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA PESTANYA SEKARANG?!"

"Hei, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti ayah bangun." Eren menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan si kepala kuning. "Aku punya alasan, tahu!" dia melipat kakinya. "Mulai minggu depan, selama empat bulan, aku dan Mikasa akan keluar negeri untuk menemani ayahku berobat. Karena itulah, aku mengadakan pestanya sekarang—"

"Sebagai salam perpisahan?" potong Reiner.

"Enak saja. Aku kan cuma pergi sebentar, nanti juga akan kembali! Aku dan Mikasa akan kembali seminggu sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

"Oh, begitu." Reiner manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, Reiner, aku mau minta tolong." Eren makin mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Reiner. "Maukah kau jadi pendamping pengantin wanita untuk Mikasa?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Reiner menyernyit. "Biasanya pengiring pegantin wanita itu ayah si perempuan, kan?"

"Itu masalahnya. Orangtua Mikasa sudah meninggal sejak dia masih SMP. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruh ayahku saja, tapi dia pengiring pengantin pria, yaitu aku. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa minta tolong padamu. Lagipula, kau kan sudah menikah, pasti sudah tahu-menahu." Jelas Eren.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Annie?" Reiner mengerling Annie, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Annie sebelumnya, dan dia setuju." Eren mengacungkan jempolnya. "Lagian, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukan apa-apa pada Mikasa selama Annie duduk di bangku tamu sambil memelototimu."

Senyum Annie makin mengembang. Apa itu senyum malaikat, atau senyum iblis, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini Reiner merasa pingin mewek.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Tapi bayarannya mahal, lho."

PLAAK!

Tanda lima jari terukir dengan indahnya di pipi kanan Reiner, sementara di sampingnya, Annie sedang mengusap-usap telapak tangannya.

"Berbaik hatilah sedikit, suamiku sayang." Bisik Annie. "Jangan lupakan bahwa sudah berapa kali Mikasa memberimu contekan PR waktu sekolah, sehingga kau dilihat sebagai murid teladan oleh guru-guru. Setidaknya, inilah caramu membalasnya."

Reiner hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh layaknya anak anjing.

"Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kita segera tidur. Sudah jam sepuluh malam." Kata Annie.

Spontan semua berbalik, segera meninggalkan ruang main tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu—membiarkan ruangan yang berantakan habis main.

Reiner bersiul singkat ketika mendadak sebuah suara di belakang menghentikannya.

"Reiner?"

Dia berbalik. "Eren? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya. "Terimakasih, ya. Untunglah aku memilih orang seperti itu untuk mendampingi Mikasa di pernikahan nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tak usah terlalu formal. Kudoakan pernikahanmu nanti sukses, ya." Reiner menepuk bahu Eren.

"Ya. Terimakasih."

"Lalu.." Reiner berbisik di telinga si surai cokelat. "Nanti ceritakan padaku malam pertama kalian, ya."

Wajah Eren memerah. "EHH? Apa maksudmu?"

Reiner tertawa, tawa yang menggema di sepanjang lorong, sembari berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Eren sendirian yang masih kelabakan.

Ah, dasar otak mesum.

**~~21: Empat Bulan Kemudian~~**

Reiner terdiam di depan cermin, sambil merapikan dasinya. Secara keseluruhan, saat ini Reiner terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih rapi, dengan rambut yang biasanya jabrik, kini tersisir rapi, dan jas putih yang kelihatan berkelas, pastinya akan membuat wanita manapun mimisan. Dan saat itu Annie akan maju, meninju kerumunan wanita itu sambil berteriak, "Reiner itu milikku!"

Ah, abaikan imajinasi Reiner yang berlebihan.

Reiner menoleh ke arah Annie yang sudah siap, dengan setelan gaun sepanjang betis berwarna merah muda pudar, tanpa lengan, membuatnya terlihat… er… seksi. Perutnya sudah membesar. Kini kandungannya sudah berusia sembilan bulan. Menurut dokter, kemungkinan bayi mereka akan lahir minggu depan. Keadaan Annie yang rentan inilah yang membuatnya agak protektif.

"Annie, kau yakin mau ikut pesta? Kalau kau capek, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu di rumah."

"Ayolah, Reiner. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, kan?" Annie berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau janji itu membuatmu sakit, lebih baik kulanggar saja!"

"Tidak! Lelaki sejati takkan melanggar janjinya. Sudahlah, Reiner, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau yang terlalu khawatir."

Reiner mendengus. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan menyeretmu pulang!"

Annie tersenyum. Dia menggandeng tangan Reiner, lalu bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

~oOo~

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gereja, yang kini telah ramai. Reiner memarkirkan mobilnya dengan lihai (lebih tepatnya asal), lalu menggandeng Annie menuju gereja.

Di belakang altar, mereka berpisah. Reiner menuju ruang ganti pengantin pria, dan Annie sebaliknya.

Annie membuka ruang ganti pengantin wanita. Di depan meja rias, Mikasa tengah duduk, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

"Mikasa?"

"A-Annie?" Mikasa menoleh dengan cepat. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Annie mengambil kursi terdekat, lalu menggesernya ke samping Mikasa. "Apa kau gugup?"

Mikasa kelabakan, wajahnya memerah malu. "A-ano, itu.."

"Tidak apa. Aku dulu juga begitu." Annie menepuk bahunya pelan. "Tenang saja. Semua akan berjalan lancar, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Eren adalah lelaki yang baik. Menurutmu, pilihanmu untuk bersama Eren sudah tepat. Aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu." Ujar Annie. "Ah, tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukai Eren. Cintaku hanya untuk Reiner."

Mikasa terkikik pelan. "Terimakasih, Annie."

Annie tersenyum. "Kudoakan kalian akan terus langgeng. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Eren, beritahu aku, ya."

"Sudahlah, Annie. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil, aku tahu semua tentangnya. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri, kok."

~Sementara itu di ruang ganti pengantin pria.

"Woi, Eren! Selamat, ya!"

"Ah, Reiner." Eren tersenyum jahil. "Tenang saja, kupastikan malam pertamaku akan jadi sangat menyenangkan."

"Hoo~ kau punya tekad yang bagus, ya? Selamat, kau sudah menjadi pria sejati." Reiner mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Mau kuajarkan sedikit?"

"Boleh saja." Mendadak Eren mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil yang entah darimana asalnya, lalu mengambil pena dari meja rias. "Mohon bantuannya, Guru."

Reiner tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, pertama-tama..."

"…."

Percakapan selanjutnya disensor dikarenakan rate fanfic ini T+.

~oOo~

Annie kini duduk di bangku tamu undangan, yang paling depan. Sementara di altar, Eren—dengan mengenakan tuksedo putih—berdiri bersisian dengan ayahnya Grisha.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu gereja terbuka. Mikasa, dibalut gaun putihnya, berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Reiner. Wajahnya yang dipoles make-up tampak cantik sekali. Bibir merahnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia—mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan dipersatukan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Annie tersenyum—apa seperti itu wajahnya dulu ketika menikahi Reiner?

Ketika mencapai altar, Reiner melepas tangan Mikasa, mengantarnya mendekati Eren, yang langsung menautkan jari-jarinya. Mereka lalu menoleh ke arah penghulu, siap untuk mengucap sumpah.

"Kita mulai pemberkatannya." Kata si penghulu. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke Eren. "Eren Jaeger?"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau bersumpah untuk selalu mencintai Mikasa Ackerman, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya maupun miskin, dan menerimanya sebagai istrimu?"

Eren menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke wajah Mikasa. "Aku bersedia."

"Dan Mikasa Ackerman." Si penghulu menoleh ke arah Mikasa. "Apa kau bersumpah, untuk selalu mencintai Eren Jaeger, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya maupun miskin, dan menerimanya sebagai suamimu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri."

Eren tersenyum. Dia lalu menarik kepala Mikasa mendekati kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir merah mudanya.

Seluruh tamu berdiri, sambil bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai.

Reiner diam-diam turun dari altar, mendekati Annie yang masih duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Annie?"

"Ah, Reiner." Annie mengelus perutnya perlahan.

"Perutmu tidak apa-apa?"

Annie menggeleng. "Hanya sakit sedikit, kok. Sudah biasa."

Reiner mendengus, lalu duduk di samping Annie. "Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja. Dengan begini, mulai sekarang Mikasa akan menjadi Mikasa Jaeger."

"Kenapa? Kau jadi teringat pernikahan kita dulu, ya?" Annie memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tangannya masih mengelus perutnya, yang makin terasa sakit.

"Annie?"

"A-ada apa, Reiner?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Annie menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Bohong. Saat ini keringat dingin telah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, seakan ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam. Tidak, dia tidak kuat lagi.

"AHHHH!" dia mengerang.

"ANNIE!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N**: Oke, sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk, banyak tugas sekolah, ulangan, pr, dsb. Dan waktu mengetik pun tersita. Manalagi di sini sering mati lampu, jadi, maafkan aku (_ _")

Saya gak mau banyak bicara di sini. Cuma mau minta maaf (lagi) karena jumlah wordsnya berkurang drastis dari chapter sebelumnya. Apa boleh buat, saya lelah ngetik panjang-panjang, dan juga sejak awal fanfic ini saya udah menetapkan sekitar 1000 words per chapter.

Dan saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk seluruh reader yang telah menemani saya sampai sejauh ini. kalian luar biasa.

Sekian bacotan dari saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya?

Oh iya, untuk yang tanya soal rate, tenang aja. Saya gak punya keinginan untuk naikin jadi rate M.


	10. Daily Life: X

**Daily Life of Braun's Family**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Beliau gak ada niat untuk mewarisinya ke saya.**

**Pair: Reiner x Annie**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC (mungkin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga), garing, gaje, dll. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

~sebelumnya:

"Annie?"

"A-ada apa, Reiner?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Annie menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Bohong. Saat ini keringat dingin telah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, seakan ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam. Tidak, dia tidak kuat lagi.

"AHHHH!" dia mengerang.

"ANNIE!"

.

.

**~~22: Baby, Baby!~~**

Reiner mematung. Dilihatnya Annie tengah mengerang, memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dihiasi oleh keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Seluruh tamu yang lain menghentikan sorak-sorai yang tadinya mereka kumandangkan untuk pasangan yang baru menikah tersebut, berganti dengan lirikan cemas pada Annie yang masih duduk di kursi paling depan, mencengkram pegangan kursi tersebut. Eren dan Mikasa beserta pendeta yang menjadi penghulu pernikahan itu segera turun dari altar, menghampiri mereka.

"Reiner, Annie kenapa?" tanya Mikasa panik.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi—" Reiner segera menggenggam tangan kanan istrinya yang bebas. "—sepertinya bayinya mau lahir."

"APA?" teriak Eren panik, sontak menarik perhatian para tamu undangan yang lainnya. Semuanya ikut panik.

"Tolong panggilkan ambulan." Pinta Mikasa, yang sudah menenangkan dirinya, pada si pendeta yang masih berdiri terpaku. Dengan segera, si pendeta menuju ke kantor dan mencari telepon. Sementara itu, Reiner masih menggenggam tangan Annie dan mengelus punggunggnya.

"Annie—"

"Reiner," Annie menyela, "jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Mana mungkin! Lihat keadaanmu sekarang! Sabarlah, sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang." Seru Reiner. Rasa panik makin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Saat seperti ini, sulit baginya untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Gawat!" si pendeta telah kembali. "Aku sudah memanggil ambulan, tapi di dekat rumah sakit ada kecelakaan, sehingga jalanan macet! Mereka tidak bisa menjamin akan datang cepat!"

"Sial!" Reiner mengutuk pelan. "Apa boleh buat." Dia lalu menggendong Annie dan berlari menuju parkiran. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah membawa Annie ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Tepat ketika dia tiba di teras gereja, sebuah mobil hitam berkilau melintas, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Reiner dan Annie.

Seorang pen—kurang tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Dia mengenakan jas hitam legam yang elegan beserta dasi putih. Meski tampak tampan, tapi beberapa bagian jasnya agak basah karena keringat—jangan tanyakan bagian apa saja. Dia terpaku menatap Reiner yang masih menggendong Annie.

"Hei—" dia menyernyit, "—yang menikah itu Jaeger dan Ackerman, kan? Bukan kalian, kan?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi besar Reiner. "Kau pikir aku menghamilinya dulu baru menikah? Ini lebih gawat, tahu! Daripada itu, bisa kau mengantarkan kami ke rumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti, Rivaille?" Reiner menggeram. "Annie akan segera melahirkan. Kelamaan kalau aku harus menggunakan mobilku sendiri."

Rivaille masih memasang ekspresi datar, sekalipun tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu belakang, mempersilakan Reiner dan Annie masuk—tanpa izin. Namanya juga lagi buru-buru.

Rivaille segera menuju bangku pengemudi dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling memacu mobil dengan kecepatan dewa. Mungkin kalau ini kartun, di jalanan yang dilalui oleh mobil hitam itu akan menimbulkan api.

"Ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Rivaille.

"Yang paling dekat sini.. klinik dr. Smith. Ke sana saja." Ujar Reiner.

"Heeh? Kenapa tidak memilih rumah sakit yang besar saja?"

"Ah, jangan cerewet! Cepat sajalah! Memangnya kau mau Annie melahirkan di sini gara-gara kau menyetir lama-lama demi mencari rumah sakit besar?" keluhnya. Rivaille mendengus—dasar penumpang ngelunjak, dia pikir yang ditumpanginya sekarang ini mobil siapa? Tapi, yah, dia maklum juga, seandainya istrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti akan seperti Reiner, panik kalang kabut. Seandainya. Masih lama baginya untuk mengalami hal itu.

Setelah lima menit, kecepatan dewa tersebut menurun, makin lama makin menurun, hingga akhirnya berhenti, menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

Reiner, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, langsung keluar, membukakan pintu untuk Annie, lalu membantunya berjalan memasuki klinik.

Di resepsionis, manusia tanpa gender yang jelas itu telah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Dia tadinya ingin mengatakan, "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tapi batal ketika dilihatnya keadaan Annie yang lemas dan pucat. Segera dia menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Silakan diisi identitas istri bapak. Saya akan menghubungi bidan." Katanya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kantor.

Reiner menulis dengan cepat, didorong factor kecemasan, sementara Rivaille hanya berdiri kaku. Entahlah, di saat begini, dia merasa kehadirannya sangat tidak berguna.

Reiner mencampakkan pena yang tadi dipakainya ke meja resepsionis, tepat ketika di manusia-tanpa-bergender-yang-jelas itu keluar dari kantor bersama seorang wanita muda dengan rambut berwarna peach.

"Silakan ke ruangan, bu." Dia tersenyum ramah sambil mendekati Annie. "Oh iya, perkenalkan saya bidan di sini, nama saya Petra Ral."

"Itu urusan nanti. Tolong istri saya, Petra." Kata Reiner.

"Baiklah. Ayo, bu." Petra membimbing Annie menuju ruangan terdekat, sementara Reiner duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan kamar tersebut, mengabaikan eksistensi Rivaille—yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah merona merah.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit. Belum terjadi sesuatu.

Reiner menggaruk tengkuknya. Jelas saja—memangnya waktu untuk melahirkan sesingkat itu? Tapi, tetap saja, dia sangat cemas. Bagaimana kalau anaknya tidak berhasil dilahirkan? Bagaimana kalau Annie kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau anaknya cacat?

Kecemasan dan ketakutannya yang bercampur aduk kian parah saat mendadak didengarnya erangan kesakitan Annie dari dalam kamar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Tuhan, semoga Annie baik-baik saja!

.

~oOo~

Satu jam.

Sudah satu jam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa anaknya telah lahir. Dan sejak satu jam itulah, erangan kesakitan Annie terus terdengar, membuat beberapa pasien di ruangan lain agaknya terganggu.

Reiner masih setia duduk dan menunggu, ditemani oleh Rivaille di sebelahnya. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Suasananya terlalu tegang, sulit rasanya untuk membuka percakapan.

Selang lima menit, si wanita-pria masuk ke dalam ruangan. Reiner mengintip sekilas dari celah pintu yang tercipta ketika dia masuk. Annie masih terbaring di tempat tidur, sedang berjuang. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Wajahnya pucat. Jelas, sudah satu jam dia terus begitu, dan sang buah hati belum juga lahir.

Sebuah mobil hitam diparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk klinik. Dua orang pria dan wanita keluar dari dalam mobil, dan segera berlari menghampiri Reiner dan Rivaille.

"Reiner! Bagaimana Annie—"

"Belum, Eren. Sudah satu jam kami menunggu, tapi belum juga."

"Oh, begitu."

Reiner memperhatikan mereka dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Si lelaki—Eren—masih mengenakan tuksedonya, sedangkan yang perempuan—Mikasa—sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju bebas. Tentu saja, pasti sulit untuk menyusul ke sini dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin. Meski begitu, make-up-nya masih menempel di wajah putih mulusnya.

Pintu ruangannya mendadak terbuka. Si wanita-pria—yang mulai sekarang akan kita panggil dengan nama Hanji—keluar dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Reiner langsung menyerbunya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada istri saya?"

"Sabar, pak. Prosesnya agak sulit, mungkin akan makan waktu lama. Saat ini mereka juga tengah berjuang. Tolong tunggulah, pak." Hanji menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambutnya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Reiner untuk menenangkan pria itu. Dia lalu kembali ke meja resepsionis, tempat di mana dia berada seharusnya.

~oOo~

Sudah empat jam. Keempat orang itu tetap menunggu, tak ada rasa lelah di dalam diri mereka. Hanya tegang bercampur takut dan cemaslah yang muncul. Sesuai yang dikatakan Hanji, prosesnya memang makan waktu lama.

"Reiner.. kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Timpal Eren memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik."

"Reiner, mungkin lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Setidaknya, kau ganti baju dan tenangkan dirimu."

"Tidak. Aku akan terus menunggu."

"Aku mengerti kau cemas, tapi—"

"DIAM!"

Eren terdiam, terbelalak. Tak disangkanya Reiner akan berteriak membentaknya. Tapi belum berhenti keterkejutannya, karena Reiner langsung menyambar kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Eren, membuat tubuhnya sedikit melayang.

"Kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang aku dan perasaanku, Eren! Saat ini Annie sedang berjuang, demi aku.. demi anak kami. Kalau aku pulang, sama saja dengan menjadi pengecut.. padahal dia sedang berjuang.. masa untuk menunggunya pun aku tak bisa?"

Cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Eren mengendur, pelan-pelan lepas. Eren hanya bisa menatap temannya dengan iba. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa usil di dalam dirinya untuk mengejek Reiner atau barangkali sekedar mengucapkan "ciee…" tapi niat itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda.

Hening lagi.

Jujur, Eren, Mikasa, dan Rivaille agak benci keadaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya mereka membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan, tapi serba salah. Mau tersenyum, takut dikira menyinggung. Mau sedih-sedih, tidak enak juga. Mau menghibur.. mereka tak mau lagi, apalagi setelah melihat Eren dibentak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Reiner kehilangan kendali untuk tidak melepas tinju.

Memang tampaknya heninglah pilihan yang tepat, walau tampaknya ini tak bertahan lama.

Karena dari dalam ruangan, terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi.

Sontak Reiner beranjak dari duduk, wajahnya berbinar, terutama saat dilihatnya sang bidan berambut peach keluar sambil membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus kain putih—bayi, anaknya.

Anaknya sudah lahir.

Petra tersenyum. "Selamat, pak. Anak laki-laki."

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Reiner, disambut anggukan dari Petra, yang langsung menyerahkan sang bayi ke tangan ayahnya yang kekar. Reiner mengelus-elus pipinya yang besar layaknya sepotong roti.

Seperti mengetahui bahwa dia sedang berada bersama ayahnya, si bayi membuka matanya, menampakkan iris biru cerah yang mirip warna mata Annie.

"Wah, dia membuka mata!" pekik Eren girang.

"Lucu sekali, ya." Timpal Mikasa, dia ikut mengelus pipinya.

Beda dengan Rivaille. Saat semua terpana akan wajah imut si bayi, pandangan Rivaille terfokus pada Petra. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada sedikit semburat merah di wajah tirusnya.

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana dengan Annie?" tanya Reiner mendadak, baru ingat.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sangat kelelahan. Anda boleh melihatnya, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah dia dipindahkan ke kamar nanti, anda boleh bersamanya terus menerus." Jawab Petra.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak." Setelah membungkuk singkat, dia segera memasuki ruangan, ingin cepat-cepat menemui istrinya.

Annie tengah berbaring di kasur yang bagian kepalanya agak ditinggikan. Wajahnya pucat, seluruh tubuhnya lemas, dan rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Kelelahan, itulah satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan situasi Annie saat ini.

"Reiner.." dia berbisik pelan. "kau tidak pulang?"

"Mana mungkin aku pulang ketika kau tengah berjuang melahirkan anak kita?" Reiner nyengir, sambil menyerahkan si bayi ke dalam gendongan ibunya. "Dia benar-benar manis. Warna matanya biru sepertimu."

"Tapi secara keseluruhan, dia mirip denganmu." Sahut Annie. "Dia tampan."

"AH, kau bisa saja, Annie."

"Jadi, kalian sudah menentukan namanya?" sahut seseorang di ambang pintu, mata emeraldnya menatap lurus pasangan yang akan jadi ayah dan ibu tersebut.

"Aku juga masih ragu mau menamainya apa. Kalau bisa, aku ingin nama yang melambangkan kami berdua." Jawab Reiner.

"Sudahlah, namanya Eren saja." Sahutnya.

"Maaf saja, aku tak mau menamai anakku dengan nama yang sama dengan orang abnormal sepertimu."

"APA? Enak saja bilang aku abnormal!" Eren cemberut, pura-pura ngambek, membuatnya semua tertawa, termasuk si bayi, meski tak ada yang menyadari—dikarenakan dia hanya mengeluarkan tawa singkat.

Dan dengan ini, anggota keluarga Braun bertambah satu lagi.

Cerita yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: AHHH! Gak nyangka tamat juga ._. jujur saya agak gak puas sama chapter ini, selain karena terlalu singkat, juga karena alurnya agak melambat ._. apa boleh buat, saya udah gak punya ide lagi.

Apa ada yang sudah mengira kalau ini akan ditamatkan di chapter 10? Kalau boleh jujur, saya sebenarnya ingin bikin lebih panjang lagi, tapi apa boleh buat, ide sudah habis sampai di sini saja~ maafkan saya, para pembaca sekalian!

Dan nama bayi Reiner dan Annie.. maaf, tapi saya gak menentukan karena saya malas ._. #dibuang. Silakan pembaca menamainya sendiri~ #authormacamapaini?

Oke, cukup sekian fanfic Daily Life of Braun's Family ini. Kita jumpa lagi di fanfic saya yang lain. Mata ashita~

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

**Katzius, Cherry-Sakura05, Roya Chan, DamnI'm-Happy, Lunarthemis, pindanglicious, Reichan25, SedotanHijau, meshi-chan, DJ-san** (yang setia mengkritik tentang tata bahasa dan cara penggunaan tanda baca. Jujur, saya sangat terbantu), **Android5Family, Furiez, Kuroi Onee-san, hannaffection, Ltn. Ryou Misaki, LinLin mls Login, Yukki Aoi Fuu, Black roses 00, Titi Braun, Hasegawa Nanaho** (yang sampai review berulang-ulang dengan capslock yang jebol terus :D), **Megumi Yoora, Agito Shuuro, Guest, creativeactive, Lightmaycry**

**DAN KAMU**

**jika kamu setia mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.**

.

.

**Pekanbaru, 1 September 2013.**

**Salam,**

**Zefanya Elric.**


End file.
